The Escort
by C.Shayne Francesco
Summary: Arizona takes a job as a favor to her Friend Mark. But she finds that there is more to this job then what she thought.


Title: The Escort

Author:C. Shayne Francesco

Beta: TWEDCLOISFAN for the most part of this story.

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy

Rating: M and may change do to post

Character/Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary:Arizona takes a job as a favor to her Friend Mark. But she finds that there is more to this job then what she thought.

Just to clean up my Doc manager I'm posting all my old stories as one large post. Theres tons of Chapters and i just want it to look neat.

* * *

**The Escort**

When I was 4 I knew I wasn't like the other girls, I always knew that. From the first day of school Mama always told me to be careful to never let others go to the bathroom with me and to never talk about it. I gave her a shy ok and took the letter that she had addressed to my teacher. I never knew until later in life, why my teacher gave me such a sad look. When I was 12 I learned that what made me different wasn't normal, and the other kid got someone to pick on.

When I was 14 I meant Theodora Altman, she came to my rescue when Tim left me to the wolves in favor of the jocks. I remember how hurt I felt as I watched him walk away laughing as I got ganged up on. I was in a ball on the ground doing my best to cover my head and make myself as small as I could when I hear the voice of my soon to be best friend.

"Hey back off Theo!" She yelled running over

Theodor Altman has been a thorn in my side since I was ten and didn't want to be his valentine. And more so when he pulled my gym shorts down in front of the whole gym class when I was when Tim started to ignore me more than older brothers do when they are two years older then you.

"Teddy she's a freak don't tell me you like the freak." Theo laughed out as she pushed him away.

"So what if she is, that doesn't give you the right to beat up on her."

While I wiped the blood from my busted nose and lip I looked over at Teddy .I had heard years ago that Theo had a twin sister that lived with his mother in the city.

"You're a freak too you know that Teddy, no wonder mom sent you away. "

Teddy struck him as quick as a viper sending him to the ground. I didn't see her for a whole week after that . But once I did we became best friends.

When I was 15 I had my first date with Tim's girlfriend Diana, She was mad at him for something or other and took me on a date to the state far. She was also my first kiss in the middle of the fairgrounds in front of Tim and Teddy and all of the high school. I'm very sure she would have been my first if Teddy had not stopped me.

"Zona she's your brother's girlfriend and you know like I know that she will be back with him by Monday. Let's just have a good dinner and go home, you really don't want your virginities taken by Diana. She's doing all this out of spite. "

And she was right as always Diana was back with Tim by Monday and I was back to being the town freak. And A week later I ran away from home, I couldn't take the constant bullying that was coming from my family and the people in town.

Teddy did go off to college after looking for me nonstop for the next 3 years after that. I slowly made my way from Vermont to Staten Island NY in that time. I didn't get very far, but thinking back on it I thought that maybe just maybe they would come looking for me and that way I wouldn't be too far away. That didn't turn out the way I planned, because no one came looking for me. I did stick around Staten Island for a while and got my GED with the help from this older Italian woman name Anna. I was very iffy about her I mean who just takes in runaways. But after the third night of sleeping out in the cold I gave in and went looking for her.

Hell if I was going to die I wanted to die warm and full. She did find it odd that for a runaway I used my real name, but then again she didn't believe my name was Arizona until she saw my birth certificate. But after a week of being signed up for the local GED Classes no one came looking and that was all the proof I needed to learn that they didn't care.

I did write Teddy hoping beyond hope that she was still the only one to get the mail. Her father and brother always left it to gather in the mailbox for days if she didn't. And to my surprise she wrote back within the week. She begged me to come home or to give her an address that wasn't a PO Box but I wouldn't give. And in that time where we both finished high school I kept in touch with her, and by the time I was 16 I was out the door again on my way to I don't know where.

When I was 17 I gave a call to Mrs. Anna, That's when she told me that I had received a letter from Teddy. I asked her to read it back to me and so she did. Tim was killed in a drunk driving accident the week before she wasn't sure what happen but the cops said he was drunk and he killed a mom and her two little girls. I wished I could say I was sorry that he was gone but I can't, from the time he was able Time was always into something he shouldn't be into. I don't know how many times I told him when I was younger that he was going to get himself killed, or someone else but he never listened. I mourned the loss of my brother the night he left me for Theo Altman and his band of idiot friends to beat the crap out of me. But I was sorry that mom had to go through that, more so that she blamed me for his death.

"If you hadn't started to write Teddy and bring your sickness back into our lives Tim would still be alive now."

"What are you talking about?" I didn't want to give Teddy away and get her in trouble with her family because of me.

"Theo found your letters Arizona, and he told Tim and that's why your brother is dead. That's why that mother and her two girls are dead." She yelled at me

I wall willing to take the blame for all Tim's stupid actions, but I wasn't going to take the blame for two innocent little girls and their mother.

"You say that like I'm a dog or like I am broken and all his bad actions are my fualt." I growled back at her.

"You are broken, If it wasn't for your father and that damn military and there testing you would be perfect like Tim."

I honestly couldn't believe that she had said that looking at her I had to stop myself from saying something that was going to hurt her just like she hurt me. So I grabbed the bag I had been living out of for so long and I left. I didn't get to see Teddy, from what I heard she was off in training to go into the Army. I hopped the next bus out of Vermont and never looked back.

Over the years I zig zagged across the States never staying in one place for too long but the more I did that the more I started to realize I was getting older and I needed to find a place to lay roots for more than a few months.

And that's how I ended up in Seattle bartending for a very nice man name Joe. The hours were long and he even let me have the apartment over the bar, all I had to do was pay for the water and electricity.

A bartender's job is never as fabulous as you would think if you went by what they showed on TV but I liked it. And honestly I don't have anything other than my GED which is good but I have no experience. So I signed up at the local community College to get a degree in business.

I was taking a much needed brake and eating a burger and fries when a regular by the name of Mark Sloan came in. This guy was a riot all the women loved him and he loved them too but he wasn't the type you take home to mom. Outside of Joe he had to be my first real friend I mean sure he tried to bed me a few times before but once I told him about my little condition he looked at me like he didn't believe me and didn't speak to me anymore that night. Not until he busted in on me in the bathroom to see if I was lying.

Clearly I wasn't, and he admitted he was jealous of how well-endowed I am and we became friends. After a few weeks he told me he was an escort and it paid very well and that I should give it a try. I'm clearly not into sleeping around hell I haven't had anything near a date since Dana and that wasn't really a date just away to get back at my brother.

But never one to judge someone on what they did for a living, unless he was a pedophile rapist or anything like that.

But Mark never really talked to much about his job unless something happened that was funny. And As I watched him look around the bar like a mad man I knew he was about to tell me something.

Chapter One

Marks eyes darted around the room before landing on me in the back booth eating my dinner. He made his way over almost knocking two men over just to get to me, whatever it was this time must be good.

"Arizona!" he said loudly

"Mark!" I said just as loud then laughed

"I need your help…."

"Oh no I'm not pretending to be and angry girlfriend to get you out of trouble again."

The last time Mark got into trouble I had to sucker punch a woman for slapping me.

"No it's not that, not that at all." He said

I looked at him and he looked really panicked. So sitting back I whipped my hands on my bar towel.

"Ok what gives?"

"I'm double booked for the weekend, I didn't look at my book and now I have to cancel on a new client."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked

"Well you're not doing anything this weekend and I thought you could take my place with her."

"Mark Come on no! Have you forgotten that I am a woman with a penis?" I hissed as I leaned in so no one would hear me.

"Come on Arizona you don't have to do anything. She just wants someone to go with her to Colorado Springs for a week." He said

"A week, what for?"

"Some get together with some friends, they do it every winter over Thanksgiving." He said

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have any to wear even if I was to go" I said standing and going for my empty plate

"What if I take you out and buy you everything you need."

"Mark"

"Ok everything you need and 5,000 spending money." Mark said grabbing my hand.

"Why is this so important to you?" I asked

"Because I don't want to make Sloan Services look bad by backing out. We are new to the game and if anyone finds out that I can keep my book straight then I'm done." He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes

"Why me?"

"I trust you to treat her right, she is a teacher here and she loves to read and talk philosophy and all that. I've seen your apartment Arizona you have books everywhere."

I rolled my head back and closed my eyes, I wasn't really sure about this but I trusted Mark and I'm sure he did his research on this woman before he even came here.

"Fine I'll do it but tomorrow your taking me shopping." I said

He jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Z you don't know how much you just saved my ass again."

"Yes again." I said with a smile

Callie

I can't believe I trust the fate of my less than romantic personal life to the hands of an escort. But I wasn't going to go to this Thanksgiving being the odd one out, not again. I admit that I was let down when Mark called back saying he couldn't go but it was followed by a great big 'but'

"What do you mean I have a choice?" I asked

"Well what I mean is Arizona is very unique and she is a female but can dress like a male if that will make you feel better." He said

"Like a drag king?" I asked

"Yes.. But that is completely up to you." He said

I had to think about it, I did enjoy women more than men. It wasn't a big secret among my friends. But Addison did say Derek and Meredith are bringing their friends Cristina and her boyfriend Owen. Then there was Addison's man Seth. But honestly I don't care anymore once this is over with I'm just going to go back to being same old boring Callie Torres 4th grade teacher.

"Is there a way that she can dress in between, like jeans and t-shirt? Well sweater since it's snowing there." I asked

"Sure that's the kind of woman she is. She doesn't like dresses so if there is anywhere that you will be going that you want to dress up for she will only wear a dress suit, That's her only hang up." Mark said

That really wasn't a big deal for me I liked my women in dress suits anyway.

"That's fine."

"Ok, As I said before it is customary for me to send over a copy of blood work that I have on the date of your choice so don't be alarmed."

"Can I ask what for? I don't plan on doing anything." I said quickly

"It's for everyone's safety Miss Torres that is why we had you consent to having blood taken by our Doctor April Kepner. It is something that I ask all my clients to do every few months if they are not sexually active. And I require my workers to do so as well if they are in relationships outside of work." He said

"But I don't have to do anything right?" I asked

"No that's not the kind of service I run Miss. Torres. If you want a date or a human companion I am happy to help you with that. You can kiss hold hands and do whatever you like, But I will not tolerate you being forced to do or pay for something you do want." He said in a strong voice.

"Ok thank you Mr. Sloan."

I don't know why but what he just said gave me some comfort.

"Now before we do anything more from this point I want you to speak via video with date for the week Arizona, this is because I want you to be comfortable and also to see who it is that you are going to be with. At this time you can tell her anything that you may find to be important for her to know and she will do the same. If there isn't anything that you feel isn't important then just talk and get to know each other. And if you have any issues we have a week to fix them or find you a new date."

"Ok, when should I expect her video call?"

"How about around 7 tonight if you are not busy?" He asked

"Yes that will be fine. Thank you Mr. Sloan." I said

He said a 'you're welcome' and wished me a good day before hanging up and I went back to grading papers for school the next morning.

I always look forward to my week vacation with Addison and Meredith, but out of all the years we have been doing this I was starting to feel lonely. Every year watching them with their boyfriends I always ended up feeling like the fifth wheel. Not this year, I'm hoping this Arizona was a nice person because I wanted someone to talk to while everyone was having sex and keeping me up at night.

I was going through emails when received an IM from a name I didn't know.

_AriZ30: Callie Torres this is Arizona Robbins_

_CalTorres: Oh hi Arizona I almost forgot that you were going to video call me._

_AriZ30: Then I'm glad I'm 5 minutes early, If you have to wrap something up I can alwas wait until you are free to talk._

She seemed nervous, and I know nervous when I see it in any form. I spend a lot of time nervous outside my classroom.

_CalTorres: No not at all but if you can hold on just a second so I can get the laptop to a desk._

_AriZ30: Sure thing just let me know when you're ready._

I was about to talk to a woman that I have never seen before about things that make me uncomfortable. She's going to think I'm a freak. Sitting down at my desk I took a few deep breaths before I clicked on the video button.

The window opened to revile a blonde that look as nervous as I felt.

"Um Hi." She said looking at the screen fully

She had the most amazing blue eyes and dimples.

"Hhi"

For a few minutes we just looked at each other before I remembered why we was doing this.

"Oh um Mark says we should tell each other things that we feel like the other should know."

If it was more possible she became more nervous than before.

**Arizona**

I knew this was coming I had 3 days to get ready for this part and no matter how I went about it I always came up with always tell the truth. Even if I thought I was going to have more time to ease into it

"Well ok I have to say this is very hard for me to say. And I know Mark prides his company on honesty."

"Are you ok Arizona you look like you're going to pass out?" Callie said with a look of concern

"Um I, Um do you know what intersex is?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck

"Yes in Greek mythology but other than that no I don't." She said after a moment

"Well so you can understand what I'm saying, I'm more like Hermaphroditus. But my parents aren't Aphrodite or Hermes. '' I said looking at her

She looked at me for a moment her head cocking from side to side looking at me closely or as closely as she could over the computer.

"So are you Bisexual of a lesbian?" She asked looking at me

I was shocked normally when I went the honesty route women went running.

"I'm a lesbian, I'm a virgin but I'm a lesbian." I said then realized what I said

My face became so red that I felt like it was 89 degrees in my apartment and not a comfortable 75 that I liked to keep it on this very cold fall evening.

"Don't be embarrassed I'm a um I'm a virgin too." Callie said looking down at her hands.

I have seen sexy women but never any as sexy as her. And it helps that she motioned mythology earlier.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure It can't hurt you already know my deepest secret." I said

"In Greco-Roman art Hermaphroditus was portrayed as a woman with male genitals. Do you….Are you the same?" Callie asked

I was surprised that she knew that off hand. I spent years trying to learn everything I could about what I had.

"I um I have both, I have ovaries but no eggs and everything that comes with it. And working male genitals I'm not sure how they work I ever had the money to look into it and I honestly don't know much about it other than the fact that it's called intersex." I said

She looked interested and she sat up more in her chair.

"So you cant have kids?"

"I really don't know, I mean I'm sure if I got an egg donor I could carry a baby but I cant do it on my own. And as for the male part of me I don't know at all." Said

Callie kept looking at me like I was the most fascinating thing she has ever seen and I was starting to get embarrassed all over again.

"Well obviously you're a woman, just looking at you if I saw you in on the street I wouldn't be able to tell at all." She said

I was relieved that she didn't hit the disconnect button the moment she found out what I was talking about. But she just started to ask questions and wanting to know things, and that's all fine and good but It was time to find out something about her.

"So enough about me, tell me something about you." I said

"Well now that I know your story I don't think mine is so shocking." She said

"Ok."

"I'm borderline Agoraphobic." Callie said

"What's that?" I asked honestly not knowing what it was

"Making a long story short I have a hard time being in public. Not as bad as a lot of agoraphobics because I am a Teacher at the local elementary school, but when they go on field trips I don't go and when they have assemblies I stay in class." Callie said

"I'm going to have to look that up sounds like it would be a good study." I said

We talked about a lot of different things before she looked down at her watch and let out a little gasp.

"Oh God its after 10pm." She said

I looked at my clock and saw that 10:30 was only minutes away.

"Oh wow I didn't know we were talking that long, I should let you go so you can be fresh for class in the morning." I said smiling

Callie let out her own mega watt smile.

"Ok Arizona, I had a good time talking to you. I'm starting to get excited about this trip." She said

"Me too have a good night and feel free to send me an email if you would like to know anything or you just want to talk."

She gave me a happy Ok before signing out and I sat back and let out a sigh. That went so much better than I thought it would.

"That when much better than I had planned."

I pushed myself away from the deck and made my way over to my bed and flopped face down into it. This week away from Seattle will do me some good, I'm tired and my body hurts from lack of sleep and lifting boxes and unloading the shipments that seem to come in every day at the bar.

Pushing the bag of clothes off the bed I grabbed my pillow to try and get some sleep. As I lay there I started to think about all the places Mark has been taking me, all the name brands that I couldn't begin to remember let alone care for.

The places he took me I felt like I was a hobo on the street the way they looked at me. Mark was right they could smell money and they knew I didn't have any. Out of the 10 stores we went to only one store talked to me like I was human. And that was because I refused to let Mark buy me underwear and I wasn't going to spend 35$ of more on just one pare. So I took Mark to my ever faithful Wal-Mart.

He spent more than I did pissing away Thousands of dollars on sheets and towels a replacement desk for his home office and some barstools and a few other things that he thought he needed to go to high priced stores to buy.

It took the rest of my day to but that damn desk together while he sat on his laptop looking at all that there was for him to buy at much more than half the price of where ever it is he goes.

As sleep started to pull at the edge of my vision I thought about Callie and her amazing smile. This wasn't something that I planned on doing once I got back from the trip, but I did hope I could be her friend still.

**Callie**

Class started out great I started the day with show and tell as I do every other Friday before moving on to English and math. I let the kids pick the order that they wanted to learn their subjects, and it seems like Math and English always came first since no one seemed to like it as much. I didn't understand why I loved every subject all through school, but oh well. After lunch since it was cold and rainy out I took them down to the gym to play and run off there lunch since turkey was on the menu.

I was watching my kids play happily when Lexie walked up holding a stack of street cones. She was the Gym teacher and always let me use the gym after lunch while she had a free period.

"Addison called me and asked if I wanted to join y'all. I think I will no need to eat a frozen turkey meal alone." She said sitting next to me

"Really she asked you? What room are you going to stay in there's only 4." I said

Her face became red and she looked down at her hands

"Montgomery and I have been seeing each other since June after her and Seth broke up." She said

"Do you mean after the softball game where Seth busted your forearm with that ball because you stole third?" I asked

It had to be then because after that the only time I saw Seth was on Fridays when I would go and have an early dinner with Addison after my therapy visit.

"Yes."

"Well good for you…I didn't know that Addison liked women." I said

"Same here….I didn't know I liked women for that matter but she was and is so sweet."

"Addison! Sweet?!"

I think Lexie may have hit her head on something; Addison was never really sweet to anyone but me.

"So did you give that number a call? I hope you're not mad at me for putting your name in for them to send you the flier."

"No Lex I'm not mad anymore, I know you just wanted me to have someone for the holiday. And truthfully I'm glad you did. I meant my date her name is Arizona and she can hold a conversation and not just agree with me to appease me. This week seems like it will work out for me after all."

Addison may have been my oldest friend but Lexie was my only friend that truly understood my agoraphobia. She told me once that it sounded a lot like her shyness, just x100. She was also the only one that knows I'm gay or bi, I'm not sure since the idea of Arizona doesn't turn me off. That's something I have to do more research on since I don't know how that works.

Lexie smiled at me before standing, our hushed conversation was getting more in-depth and this wasn't the time or place to talk about it.

"Well I'm all packed and ready to go in the morning, do you need any help?" She asked

Looking down at my watch I saw that it was almost time for class to start.

"No everything is all packed, but if you want I can pick you up on my way home and we can leave for the airport together. I am closer and the cab will be less if we split the cost."

"That sound like a plan, god knows I don't want to pay for my car to stay in parking for at the airport."

After that I gathered up my kids and we made our way back to class. The rest of the day was going to be calm since we only now had almost two hours left in the day.

**Arizona**

"Come on Z let's see it!" Mark called from outside the bathroom.

Tomorrow morning I meet Callie at her apartment to head to the airport and I was starting to feel more than a little nervous.

"Where the hell did you find these paints?!" I yelled back

Tugging at the crotch I feel like I auditioning for a Telenovela as Jorje the blue eyes lady lover with a huge secret.

"Don't you love them?" Mark said

I gave another tug, I really didn't like that Little Z was being crushed to death inside these paints. I'm lucky that my balls are tucked away safely next to my ovaries.

Walking out the bathroom I stood in the middle of my living room looking at Mark. The suit was a great color, depending on the light it would look gray or blue.

"That's my Girl, Just like me." He said standing up.

Throwing my hands up I turned around and went to take it off.

"Arizona come on." He whined

"No Mark I don't want to be just like you and these paints are crushing my fucking dick!"

I opened the bathroom door and tossed them out at him before slamming it and outing on my loose fitting gym paints ant tank top.

"Look I know you want me to look my best and I will I promise, But all that isn't me. I don't want to show off my junk and I don't like to act like you or any other man. I'm not a Man Mark." I said looking at him

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like I was turning you into a man Arizona."

"Well you did, I was raised a girl I'm just different. I walk talk and Look like a woman I AM A WOMAN."

I know Mark wasn't trying to make me feel one way or the other but sometimes I think he sees me as more as one of the guys and not because I'm the Girl that likes to drink and watch the game on Saturdays.

"I know that you didn't mean it, and I'm sorry for freaking out on you I still have trauma from my teen years." I said going to get two beers out the refrigerator.

"You want to watch the rest of the soccer match?" Mark asked when I handed him one.

"Sure."

We didn't talk the rest of the night and once the game was over Mark stood to leave.

"I will see you in a week, and call me to let me know how things are going ok." He said

I stood and gave him a hug.

"I will." I said

I gave him a smile before closing the door after him and locking it. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, two hours at the airport then a five hour flight to Colorado Springs. I know its going to be hard on me but this is going to be hell For Callie.

"Maybe she will like a book to read or something to keep her mind off things."

I started to look through one of the five bookshelves that I had to look for something that would hold Callie's attention. I looked up and saw it laying on the top shelf, standing up right I grabbed it and smiled.

"This is perfect."

Placing it on my desk I went to look for something to wrap it in.

**Callie**

Oh God I hate this airports meant large groups of people and that large group of people and people meant anxiety. The first time I meet someone I don't want them to see me freak out. I like to save that for when they know me better.

"Oh my god." I said looking through my backpack pack as we took the elevator sown to the taxi.

"What's wrong?" Lexie asked

"I left my book; I'm so screwed without it."

"We don't have time to go back for it, We will find you one when we get there."

I know she was right there was no time to go back for it if we wanted to get there in time. Letting out a sigh I have my tablet so if I don't find a book I can find one on my google books.

The doors opened and the first thing I saw was Arizona leaning against the taxi van with her arms crossed looking down at her feet.

"Who is that?" Lexie asked as we walked out with our bags.

"That's Arizona my date."

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face, Arizona looked more amazing in person then she did on the video.

"Callie hello, this is for you." She held out a gift bag

There was some weight behind it, so as they loaded our bags I opened the bag and pulled out a book.

_"The Romance of Tristram or Lyones &La Beale Isoude._" I read out loud

It was old but in great shape and I opened the cover to see that it was signed as well as a limited edition.

"Oh my god, where did you get this from?" I asked as we climbed in to the cab

"Last year I went to some estate sale and this there was a table full of books and this snobby woman was selling them off for like 10 for 10 dollars." She said

This book was in top condition, it had to be worth 3 or so thousand dollars.

"There was a expose on the history channel about the world's rarest books. I can't remember what number this one was, but they said in this condition it had to be worth almost 4,000$." I said giggling

I'm a big dork and I know it, I love books and I love to read even more. I always have a book in hand when I'm not doing anything. I favor physical books over ebooks any day, not to say I won't buy one when I have too.

"I know, that's why when I saw it I had to have it. The lady took forever writing out the recite and as I tried to leave she ran over trying to take it back. I think one of her snobby friends told her about her big mistake and she wanted it back. The cops told her there wasn't anything she could do about it."

I smiled and looked down at the book

"I will give it back when I'm done." I said

"Oh no that's yours I wanted you to have it." Arizona said looking at me.

**Arizona**

The flight took a little longer than normal, or maybe it was because there was a crying 7 year old sitting right behind us. It wouldn't have bothered me so much if the little brat wasn't doing it just to piss off her step dad and the rest of the people on board. But ihave to say if she was a grown woman I would turn around and slap her.

Don't get me wrong, I like kids and want some of my own one day. But she was not making my first time in the air very relaxing.

I had a death grip on Callie's arm and she didn't seem to mind and when we landed I traded that for her holding her had as we walked through the airport that was crowded with people.

"Ok Callie you and Arizona ride with me and Lexie. Meredith you guys take the other SUV." Addison said as we packed our bags into the SUVs.

"Paring off already, Gay VS Straight." Cristina said laughing

"No I just don't like you." Addison said then turned and walked around to the driver's side.

"Hey Arizona, You said you know where this place is. Do you want to drive?" She asked

"Sure."

I walked around to her.

"You ok?" I asked

"She gave me a headache before we even left Seattle. I just want to take something for this thing and relax for this hour drive."

I like Addison; she tells you whatever she is thinking.

It wasn't 10 minutes into the dive when I felt Callie's hand rest on my lap. I looked over to see her deep into the book I gave her as it rested on top of her backpack that sat on her lap. I didn't mind that she did that but I wasn't sure if it was because she wanted Addison to think we were dating or if she wanted to do it.

The drive wasn't as long as I thought it would have been for an hour drive but it was beautiful and once we hit the luxury ski town we would be staying in, I took the time while we sat at a light to look at Callie. Her dark hair and tan skin stood out against the snow outside the window. There was no way I was going to miss her in the snow when I take her out into it for a walk.

"This should be us right up here." Lexie said pointing

The large cabin sat 1/4 of a mile off the main road and it was one that I remembered working on when I was her.

"I remember this place. We call the top room." I say quickly

"Top?" Callie asked looking up.

"You'll see I said bringing the SUV to a stop.

There were workers waiting on the porch to bring in our things so I took Callie's hand and led her through the Cabin. We walked up the stairs and I opened the door at the top.

**Callie**

Oh my god, the view was amazing in this room. The windows were floor to ceiling and shaped like the large triangle window that greeted us as we drove up. Behind us was the same kind of window but the view was better, we can see for miles.

"This is amazing." I said looking around

Arizona walked over to the bed and sat down, I couldn't help but watch her every move. Arizona was so careful with me almost like she was scared I would break every time we came in contact with people. Normally it would upset me when the very person I was with would crowed me when I was going through moments like that, but Arizona seemed to leave me to come to her if I needed to.

The things you learn when you spend a few hours in an airport. Walking over I sat next to her.

"I want to give you something." I said looking down at my hands

"What's that?"

Turning I looked at her for a long moment then leaning in and I kissed her. It wasn't a very romantic kiss or even sex, but I wanted to give it to her.

"That was nice." She said after I pulled away.

Her eyes were closed and a soft smile was on her face.

"Thank you."

I don't know what kind of answer that was but it was the only one I could think of at that moment.

The rest of the night was spent doing nothing; everyone was too tired to really do anything other lay around before dinner then called it an early night. But it was the next morning that really changed thing for me and Arizona.

Saturday Morning

I was finding that I didn't like Cristina as much as I wanted to, Don't get me wrong she was smart and did have good conversations when she wasn't being nasty to people. But Arizona, Arizona didn't like her at all. From the moment we walked into the kitchen at 6 this morning Cristina has been on her case. That was four hours ago.

"You're not scared that some drunken idiot will try to do something stupid at the bar." Addison asked

She didn't ask any more questions after she asked Arizona where she came from. While I was panicking Arizona just said that her friend Mark hooked us up, which isn't a lie he did hook us up.

"No they don't bother me, but then again I carry a 9mm pistol with me everywhere." She said

That made Owen and Derek sit up and turn away from the TV.

"Do you have it now?" Owen asked

"Do you shoot? "Derek asked

That was the first thing that anyone has said to make the perk up.

"Yeah it's still packed away."

So that's what it was that TSA was talking to her about.

"Do you want to go with us to the shooting range?" Derek asked

Her eyes lit up and she looked at me as if to ask if it was ok.

"It's fine."

"Yes!"

Derek and Owen gave her a high five before Cristina spoke.

"You don't need a gun for them Just walk right up and do this."

Arizona's eyes got big and she held out her hands to stop Cristina as she backed up.

"No Cristina don't!"

It was too late to stop her, her hands grabbed Arizona's shoulders and her knee went up to simulate a knee to the crotch and if things were different she would have been ok, but it's and Cristina's knee made contact with her crotch.

When Arizona feel too the floor gasping for air and holding her crotch I pushed Cristina out the way and knelt beside her with Derek and Owen who both knew what kind of pain she was in even if they didn't know about her.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I asked holding her face

Tears were falling down her beat red face and she was struggling to breath.

"Calm down and take a deep breath, that's it."

I whipped the tears way with my thumbs as everyone looked on not understanding what was going on. Everyone but Owen, He had a caring look on his face as he went for ice.

"I'd say that's what they will do. Nice acting Blondie." Cristina said

"Oh shut it Yang." Arizona hissed as she stood slowly

I moved her over to the large love seat and took the bag of ice from Owen as he sat on the coffee table across from us.

"Oh come on, she's a girl it didn't hurt her." She said around the grape she was eating.

**Arizona**

I never felt such pain in my life; it felt like well I don't know what it felt like because I never felt anything like it. When I saw Cristina coming for me I knew what she was going to do. I tried to back up as quickly as I could but that didn't work. And now I was sitting on this love seat with Callie whipping away the tears that seem to not want to stop.

"Guess we aren't going to the shooting range." I said

"It's fine." Derek said

I can tell he was as confused as everyone. Addison seemed to catch on but she was still confused

"She'll be fine a in a few minutes…"

"Shut up Cristina." I said

This wasn't how I wanted to tell these people, I didn't want to tell them at all in fact but this wasn't going to go away.

"Arizona you don't have to say anything." Callie said running her hand over my face

"It's ok I don't want anything to get in the way of the rest of the time. If we are have a issue I will leave as soon as I can." I said

"Why would there be an issue?" That was the first thing I heard Meredith say all morning.

I took a deep breath

"I'm intersex; I don't know how it happened. My mom says it's because of the testing and shots they gave my father when he was in the Military. I've read books and looked up videos and I still don't know or have any answers. Yes I am a girl

like Cristina said I just have a little extra." I said looking down

I'm not sure what I think was going to happen, but every Doctor looked at me like I was the best thing that walked into their office.

"I've heard of that, never in my career have I actually see a person who is intersex." Addison said sitting down

"There isn't anything to worry about Arizona we can still go to the shooting range. I may ask a lot of questions." Derek said

I looked up at him and he smiled at me, I clearly miss judged these people I think. I'm not going to let my guard down just yet. Callie is oddly the only one I seem to trust with this, and I'm not completely sure why.

"So she's a he or He's a she, whatever can we get the day started." Cristina said

Yep I hate Cristina.

**Chapter 2**

**Arizona**

God that hurt, no wonder guys guard their crotches like gold. But there are some dumbasses that crush their balls for fun. Thank god mine are on the inside. Since Cristina's little dick crushing party yesterday I wasn't up for much of anything. And even today I wasn't up for more than a slow walk around outside while Callie and Addison rode horses around the property, every now and then I will see them pop up yards ahead of me before disappearing back into the tree line. I wonder for a moment what they were talking about before I go back to taking pictures.

"Hey Arizona!"

I turn to see Lexie and Meredith walking up the path to me. Meredith looked like she was out of place among all the snow and held on to her younger sister's arm as they walked.

"Hey where is the Asian Nazi?" I asked once they reached me.

"Owen heard that a storm may hit at some time this week so he took Cristina with him to get food just in case, and Derek is off cutting up wood in the wood shed." Lexie said

"Look I'm sorry about what happened." Meredith said as we walked

"It's fine. Anyway, you're not the one that should say sorry, and since Christina doesn't strike me as a person to say sorry, you shouldn't worry about it. I said smiling at her.

"So you said you work at a bar, and a friend of yours hooked you up with Callie? Callie hangs out with us when she isn't locked up at home after work." Meredith said

"I've met Mark. He's more of a night person when he's not working." Lexie said

I gave her a smile as to say good save.

"I'm going to lie down; you two should have some fun. Later, I'm making steaks so work up an appetite." I said turning towards the house

Pulling out my phone I dialed Mark's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Robbins, how's it going?" he said picking up

"Just fine, I got kneed in the crotch by an angry, cut happy, bitter woman. But I'm still here."

"I thought Torres was a happy reclusive 4th grade teacher." He said

"Not her, Callie is great. I really like her. It was one of the other women here…Her name is Cristina Yang; real bitch she is."

Mark laughed. I wished he was here so I could punch him in the arm.

"Mark I need you to do something for me."

I know I shouldn't like Callie the way I do after only knowing of her for a few days, but I want to have some chance at her seeing me again after this trip.

"What's that?"

"I need you to refund Callie her money."

"What are you crazy? That's $3,500 well $2,000 since it is the holiday."

"I know. I'll give it back to you when I get home Mark."

"That kick to your reclusive balls must have you thinking all kinds of crazy." He huffed.

"Mark, just do it! I like her ok."

I watched Callie and Addison make their way to the barn from the window in our room.

"Z, you have only known her for a few days. How do you know you like her like that?" He asked.

"I can just feel it Mark. My daddy told me when I was younger that when I met the one I would know it. That it would feel as though my soul had found its home and I wouldn't want to run anymore. That they would know about me and still look at me like I came right from God's hands to be placed here on earth just for them. That's how I feel about Callie and I'm going to show her that. But I can't do that knowing she feels like she had to buy my time. Now, refund her money!" I hissed at him

"Fine Robbins I'll refund her retainer."

I could hear the clicking of keys and him grumbling about how crazy I sounded.

"There it's done and I added extra $1,500 just because. Now, if you don't date for more than a week when you get back, I'm coming to your apartment after I eat a ton of cheese." He said.

"Yeah, you forget I am immune to your gas Mark."

He grunted again before saying goodbye. I dropped the phone on the bed before lying down. Now, it's time to show Callie that I would like her to date me for real, even when we are back in Seattle.

**Callie**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I was talking to Addison over a cup of coffee. We were attempting to warm up before we both went our separate ways to take an afternoon nap. Pulling out my phone, I saw that it was an alert from my bank. Opening the text message I read that someone had just made a $3,500 deposit into my account.

"You ok, Callie?" Addison asked.

She must have seen my eyes bug out my head.

"Yeah, I just forgot to pay something before I left and my bank was letting me know they sent out the payment." I said

Addison knows how much I like to stay on top of things like that so she didn't catch on that it was a lie.

"I'm going to lie down for a while before I help Arizona cook dinner."

"Ok I'm going to take Lexie to buy some good wine just in case that storm hits us. Knowing Cristina she only got Tequila."

Addison gave me a hug before walking off to find Lexie. I made my way upstairs, I could tell where the money came from but I wanted to know why and why so much. I only paid $2,000. Is Arizona going to leave? Is she upset with me?

Opening the door to our room, I looked around and everything was as it was this morning. Arizona looked up from her book when the door opened.

"You're still here." I said walking over to the bed

"Of course I am. Where would I go?" She asked looking confused.

I suddenly felt foolish for thinking that she would leave.

"I thought you would get mad and leave after what Cristina did, and then my money got returned and I just thought for sure you had left."

"Oh no….I had a talk with Mark. I didn't think it would happen so fast."

She sat up and put her legs over the side of the bed and faced me.

"Callie, I like you, you're the first woman or person for that matter that has made me feel like I'm not a freak. That I can live life out in out in the open without feeling shame for something I had no control over. I know that it's really fast and maybe I am wrong, I really hope I'm not, But I really like you and I have a feeling that I may have a chance at dating you, I mean really dating you outside of this." She said holding my hand.

"But what does that have to do with Mark putting the money back in my account?" I asked.

"I made him do it because he asked me to do this as a favor. I'm a bartender with dreams of having a restaurant where I can cook foods from my own menu. I don't do this and I wouldn't have done it if he didn't ask me. But when I saw you and we talked and once you learned the truth about me, it seemed like all you cared about was if I knew what you were talking about."

I have to admit that when she said she was doing this as a favor it hurt my feelings, but when she explained more about it I started to understand.

"I wanted to know that when I ask you what I'm about to ask you, that you knew it wasn't because you paid for me and I want you to keep paying. I'm asking you out on a real date once we get back to Seattle, because I want to woo you." She said shyly.

I watched her face; Arizona was really painfully shy like Lexie when it came to her life. I see that now. She puts on this hard type skin when people are around but when she is alone she is just as unsure of herself as I am.

"I would love that Arizona." I said

She smiled and laid back down and pated the empty side of the bed for me to lie next to her.

"So tell me about you." She said once I was next to her.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What made you agoraphobic, or is it something that just happens?" Arizona asked.

I thought about it for a moment trying to find the right words to say. But then I realized that there are no right words.

"When I was younger my father took me with him to the store. We were in line at the checkout and I was holding my daddy's hand when this man ran up and ripped me away from my daddy's grip. He threw me into this dark van. I don't know what happened after that I just remember waking up in this house where the windows were boarded up and it was hot. I was chained to this dirty bed and the man would come in and scare me and then laugh when I would pee on myself."

I felt Arizona roll onto her side to look at me.

"There was a woman that was with him, she was just as bad as him, but when he would pass out or leave she would feed me and help me wash up. The clothes she gave me weren't the best but they where clean and didn't smell. And when I tried to run away she caught me, she didn't beat me or yell at me, she just told me that it was near dark and we were in the everglades so I wouldn't make it far. Even if I did, he would just find me." I took a shaky breath.

"I was there for two months, he stopped scaring me because I stopped screaming, because I was always scared he was going to come, so when he did I was always so high strung that it didn't work. I stopped peeing because I hardly got enough water to live off so my body used every bit it could get. Then one day, the woman came into the room she unchained me and put me in this car. Her green eyes were like fire as she drove, I didn't understand why we were leaving or where the man was, but when we pulled up to the Miami Dade Police Department I was overjoyed. Turns out she was an FBI agent that he kidnapped years before, he let his guard down enough that she shot and killed him."

I jumped a little when Arizona moved and she gave me an apologetic look.

"I know he's dead, but I can't help the fear that I feel every day. That he's still out there or that someone may try to get me. I take medicine to deal with the anxiety and panic. I have manic moments and mood swings. I only work a few months out of the year and that's on a good year. This year, Friday was my last day of work I can't go back." I said

"Why?"

"It's getting too hard to deal with the growing number of students in my class. Most mornings, it's hard for me to wake up to get to work on time. When I have manic episodes they aren't moments, it's like days and weeks at a time. I will go days without sleep. Once I went a month without sleeping more than 12 hours."

"Is that possible?" She asked.

"People will tell you it's not but when you're manic state anything short of death is possible. Look, there are 738 hours in a month and say you sleep 8 hours a night like recommended, in an average month of 30- 31 days, you should spend 240 to 248 hours sleeping." I say sitting up.

"That's a lot of hours sleeping." Arizona said sitting up.

"Yes, it is. Now out of 738 hours I only slept 12 hours that month, that's hell."

"I can't imagine only sleeping about three hours a week." She said.

"What happens when you're not manic anymore?"

"I crash, and I can sleep for days even with getting up and eating.

"Well, I'm going to change that, starting today. Come on." Arizona said getting up.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to teach you how to make stuffed steaks with all the fixings." She said taking my hand.

"Fixings?"

"It's a Southern thing I think…I've only ever heard Southerners say it like that when I was in Alabama." She said as we walked down the stairs.

**Arizona**

I can't help but look over at Callie as she chops up the carrots for the salad. Her childhood in my book was much better than mine. Even with what happened to her and the outcome of it she still finds the power to trust people as best as she can.

If I'm honest with myself, Callie is the only person I do trust, Joe knows nothing about my past nor does Mark.

"I'm a runaway." I said.

"Why?" Callie asked as she stops what she was doing.

"When I was 15 I ran away from home. After my dad pasted away when I was 13 things started to change. He was in the military and during his service they did all this testing on him before I was born and while I was conceived. The side effects that they knew of were balding, mood swings, acne…or so they told him. When I was born you couldn't really tell that I had a penis but the older I got the more you could tell. He tried to have them remove it but they wouldn't. They said that his insurance with them wouldn't cover something like that. He tried everything he could but no one would listen, but that didn't change the fact that I was his little girl."

Callie gave me a glass of wine.

"But he started to have asthma late in life do to the drugs they gave him and he had an asthma attack in his sleep. The military will own up to that, but not the fact that they may have had a hand in how I turned out. Anyway, once he was gone mom and Tim started to treat me like I was trash even the town we were in started to treat me like trash. Teddy the only friend I had at the time saved me from her twin brother Theo, Tim had left me to go hang out with the jocks after he paid a girl to de-pant me in the locker room.

They were kicking the crap outta me when Teddy saved me. We became best friends and did everything together. But when I was 15, I couldn't take getting jumped every other day and no one did anything to help me, so I just ran away. I got my GED when I was in Staten Island and never went back. When I found out Tim had killed himself as well as a mother and her little girls all because he was drunk and driving. My mother blames me for Tim's death. She believes the only reason Tim was drinking and driving that night was because Theo told Tim about finding the letters I had been sending to Teddy."

I finished stuffing the steaks and took them outside to the grill.

"Arizona that's not your fault, you have to know that." Callie said wrapping her arms around me. I think that action shocked her just as much as it did me. I noticed that Callie didn't usually come into full body contact with anyone of her own volition.

"I know, but I can't help thinking that." I say smiling at her over my shoulder.

I ushered her back into the cabin before shutting the sliding door.

"Enough about all this sad stuff let's get back to work on dinner." I said.

It was starting to make me feel sad thinking about the horrible things that Callie and I had been through. We went about moving around the kitchen making dinner. I really wasn't thinking about my actions when I walked up behind Callie and reached for my half empty glass of wine.

My body was pressed flush against her back and we both froze. It was then that my body turned on me.

"Oh god Callie, I'm sorry…I..."

I turned away and walked out the kitchen.

Callie

"I was confused by all the feelings flowing inside of me as I felt Arizona's body pressed up against mine. The only thing I knew for sure was how good it felt. Before I could say anything she was out the door and I was at a loss of what to do. Then Addison came into the kitchen with Lexie in tow.

"Why is Arizona standing in the snow?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later, can you watch dinner."

I was out of the room before they could give me an answer. I grabbed my heavy coat and ran outside. Three yards to the left of the cabin stood Arizona with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Arizona what are you doing?" I called.

She didn't have a coat and it was starting to snow.

"Callie, I'm sorry that has never happened before. I don't know what happened." She said.

"Ok, but why are you out here, its freezing"

Her body gave a violent shiver and I took her hand.

"I can't tell you I understand what happened, but I'm not completely out in the cold when it comes to that. I have read plenty of books and knowing your anatomy I'd say you got hard." I said as we walked back to the house.

"Yes, I did. Mark told me when he was younger that he would get turned on by the pool girl and he would have to either jump into the cold pool, or drop ice in his shorts. That helped him so I thought what better way to fix my situation then to go outside and stand in the snow."

I had to laugh at what she just did. I know she was trying to respect me, but that was crazy.

"Callie, I'm scared."

Turning I looked at her right in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I know so am I."

At dinner, an hour later, we all sat around eating and talking about how bad the weather was getting. Something had changed within me. I wasn't quite sure what it was. Just having Arizona next to me with her arm over the back of my chair as we ate dinner made me want to get closer to her.

"Ok, its movie time, everyone clean up and Arizona and I will go pick out two movies." Addison said.

Arizona's eyes widen when Addison's smoky blues landed on her. I know Addison which means I know she is using this time as a means to get Arizona alone, but I just hope she doesn't play bad cop with her.

"Callie, do you know much about Arizona's condition?" Cristina asked once they were gone.

Cristina Yang has done nothing but piss people off and now she wants to know all about Arizona. I'm fairly sure it's a 'think of all the credit I can get if' kind of thing.

"No, I don't, nor does she so don't go asking her things just so you can try to get her into your lab. From what I know she is happy just the way she is." I say helping Lexie put the dishes into the dish washer.

"God, you think I'm going to ask him for blood. It's just a few questions." She said.

"Cristina!" Meredith said

"What? It's not that big of a deal."

"It is when you keep calling her "him", Arizona is a girl. What is your problem?" Lexie said.

"I don't have a problem." She said pouring more wine into her glass.

"I think you do, Arizona has been nothing but kind to you all day. Hell, ever since we got here you have been on her like a starving dog, and still she lets it slide. She hasn't said a word to you about your little knee to the crotch yesterday, and ever since then you have taken every moment when talking to her or about her to refer to her as him or he." Derek said.

"Well, Arizona is a male. Hello dick, or am I the only one that remembers that." She said.

"Cristina, I know you have your moments, but as a doctor that is insensitive even by your standards." Owen said.

"I'm just stating a fact."

"Well, you're wrong. How is it that you are a doctor, and yet you are so nasty in your personal life. There is a difference between being truthful and being just downright mean and nasty for the hell of it."

It was out of my mouth before I could think about stopping it. I was never very happy that at times I lacked a filter on what I said to others, but right now I am hard pressed to find any displeasure in what I just said to Christina. Grabbing my drink, I made my way to the living room where we would be watching movies to pick out a good place to sit.

Arizona

I felt like I was being led to the principal's office as I followed Addison into the living room. I could hear Cristina talking about me and it made my shoulders fall. It always makes me feel self-conscious when people talk about me behind my back. I can usually handle it when I knew it was happening. However, to have someone smile in your face and fake friendly curiosity about your condition until your back is turned that's another matter entirely.

I chose not to focus on her calling me 'him' while I was in the room, but still it stings.

"Don't do that" Addison said.

"Do what?" I asked looking up from the stack of DVDs.

"Don't let Cristina fuck up your week. I know it must have been hell for you as a kid from a small town. I can only imagine what it's like in your shoes now. It's not the best way to have people you don't know find out about something like that. Your choice to tell us was taken away because Cristina has to do what she wants, when she wants to do it. But you keep holding your head high."

Callie had mentioned that Addison was as honorable as they come. That she interacts with her colleagues and patients at the hospital with the same genuine sincerity as she does with the people in her personal life. She had no problems with telling you like it really was, but she didn't set out to hurt you with her words.

"I don't know how to do anything, but that Addison. I do need to take a little time I to let the sadness or anger out. If not, then I'm no good to be around." I said.

Addison smiled at me and we went back to looking through the DVDs. I looked up when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. A smile crosses my face when I see Callie.

"That's the look of love trying to bud." Addison mumbled with a smile.

"What! No, it's too soon." I said.

"You don't have to think so but you never know. Look at me I was with men for so many years, hell I was married to Derek for years, and now look at me I fell in love with Lexie the second I saw her.. People may think it's insensitive, but as soon as Seth and I broke up I didn't waste any time in going after her. She means more to me than any other person in this world, and I will marry her one day."

The look on Addison's face was priceless. I could tell she was in love with Lexie. I'm not ready say what I am feeling is love; it most certainly could be, but I'm not ready to call it that just yet. I'm scared to.

With the movies picked out, everyone went to change and get whatever they needed for this movie. Callie and I didn't bother to do so. I'm not really sure why, but as soon as I sat down on the couch she curled up next to me before pulling the covers over us.

We get through my movie without any problems, but when you watch Casino Royale there isn't much cause for concern in that area. But I should have looked to see what Addison had picked because the moment the opening credits started to play I knew I was in trouble.

I'm surprised when I hear French voices and look up to see English subtitles flash across the screen.

"Oh I've been dying to see this." Cristina said. You know you're in hot water when you're cuddled up with someone you really like and you're watching a French film with a lot of sex and sexy music in it. I was in so much trouble right now. Callie's head was resting on my shoulder as we watched the movie. I could feel her hot breath blowing across my neck as her hand unconsciously rubbed up and down my thigh. I started to feel the changes happening in my jeans. "I'm sorry, but I can't watch this anymore."Addison said standing. Thank you Addison! Now, I can leave without having every eye on me. Everyone stands up and starts to gather their things before heading off to bed. It had taken all my self-control to calm my raging libio as we made our way up stairs towards our room. Once we were alone I couldn't control myself any longer, I grabbed Callie and started to kiss her. "God, you can kiss." Callie said once I pulled away. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait to kiss you anymore." I grunted "That's just fine." Callie said with a shy smile before pulling me towards the bed.

Callie

We spent an hour making out like two horny teenagers, but by God could she kiss.

"Ok so clearly Arizona, we have never done this before" I tell her and she gives me a shy smile.

I feel like I should be 16 again and fumbling around trying to find out what goes where. Reaching out with shaky hands I start to loosen her belt, pale soft hands comes up to stop mine.

"Callie, we don't have to do this. You're nervous and I'm nervous. We are stuck in a cabin with three other couples, who will most likely want you to spill the beans in the morning." She said.

"I know we don't have to, but I want to. That is, if you do?"I say the last part quickly.

I really don't want her to feel like I'm pressuring her. We are both virgins here so I don't want to come across as the 'pushy virgin' that is all about losing her virginity.

Blue eyes watch me closely then Arizona leans in and kisses me. Don't get me wrong, we have been kissing it seems like from the time we walked through the cabin doors, but this kiss was different. It is like she is putting everything she is feeling into it.

I felt her hands pulling at the bulky sweater I had on. I sit up to take it off. That's when I looked down at her for what felt like the first time, Arizona's t-shirt seemed like it was painted on. It clung to her stomach showing every muscle and I couldn't help, but run my hand over it.

"Don't be self-conscious your beautiful, Calliope." She said sitting up

She softly reaches down to grab my hand in order to pull it away from my body and to her lips for a kiss. I, suddenly, realize that I had unconsciously wrapped my own arm around my stomach in effort to shield it from Arizona's gaze.

"You are so beautiful never hide that." Arizona said.

I pulled her down and she lays at an awkward angle over me as we resume kissing like two 16 year olds. She kissed down my neck and found a spot behind my ear that caused me to grab on to her for dear life.

"Holy Fuck." I hissed grabbing at her lower back.

Things continued like that for what felt like hours. Finally, Arizona had to pin my hips down with her hands as I was clearly trying to come out my jeans.

"Um, how about you go take those off and I will go get some wine."

She softly kisses my lips, and I let out a sigh.

"Good idea."

After a few more kisses she pulls away and stands. Telling by the sound of that grunt Arizona just let out, she needed a few minutes to herself, and so do I

Arizona

When I returned with the wine I had calmed myself down and I was able to think clearly. And clearly, I was about to have sex with Callie for the first time. To anyone on the outside looking in I looked as calm as can be standing there holding a box of condoms, but on the inside I'm screaming.

Looking at the box gave me some relief to my anxiety about this. It was even funny how I got them, Mark and his need to be the first in everything. He went out and bought me my first box, several in fact, with clear instructions.

_'Mark do I really need these?'_

_'Yes, you do, even if you aren't having sex it's always good to have them. You never know when some woman that really doesn't care will walk into your life. And as you said until you get up the guts to go find out, we don't need to learn the hard way if you can make little Arizona's."_

_"OK, I get that, but do I need this many boxes?"_

_"Well, you have to find out which one fits you better. Too small and it will hurt or break. Too big and it can fall off.'_

_"Ok"_

_"Now, I'm leaving you to get to know yourself and all that. Call me later."_

And just like that Mark was out the door. The look on his face later the next day when I told him that I must have been well endowed was priceless.

I looked up when Callie came out the bathroom. I had only gotten down to my bra and had my belt undone.

"You ok? We can stop this." she said.

"I'm fine. I just had to get these, and then I just didn't know what to do from there." I said holding up the box.

"Ok well...Will it make you feel better if I get under the covers and turn out the light?" she asked.

"Would you?"

""Yes."

She walks over to the bed and I turn my back. I hear the blanket and sheets get pulled back and the sound of what I guess is her robe hitting the floor. Then, the room was dark.

"Ok, I'm in bed." She said.

"Ok." I say softly as my eyes adjust to the moon light that is coming in through the window.

There was enough snow for the light of the moon to bounce of it and give me enough light to move around without running into anything, but dark enough that we couldn't see each other clearly.

The clink of my belt hitting the floor seemed so loud that I thought for sure it would wake the whole house. Keeping my boxer briefs on, I open the box and pull two out. I wasn't being presumptuous I just wanted one extra in case I mess up putting the first one on.

Pulling back the blanket and sheets on my side, I could see Callie holding her half to her body tightly. Once under the covers I slipped off my boxers and let out a sigh as we both sat there with the covers held to our naked bodies. After a minute, I opened a condom with shaky hands and put it on with a sigh after doing it the right way.

"I'm so nervous Arizona, but I want this." She said.

"Me too."

It was quiet for a moment before I felt her lean into kiss me. That took some of the edge off. We slowly started to make out like horny teenagers again. I'm not sure how or when it happened, but I felt two things: 1. I was so wrapped up in kissing Callie that I didn't realize that I was completely turned on and there now was a bump in the covers where there wasn't one before, and 2. Callie's fingers had found my wetness.

With a gasp we both stopped kissing and looked down at my crotch like we could see through the covers.

"Oh! You're so wet." Callie said in awe.

"Yeah."

Ok, I sound like I was shocked that it was possible. Callie started to kiss me again, but this time starting from my neck and ending with my mouth. By the time her lips reached mine she had a finger in me.

"It's ok, I want you to." I said into the kiss.

I was panting. I really wanted this to happen, but I felt how hesitant Callie was once her finger came in contact with my hymen. She took a deep breath like she was about to jump into a pool and gave one quick push.

"Oh fuck!" I hissed out.

She went to pull away. I quickly grabbed her hand.

"Don't move." I said.

After a few deep breaths, I let her take her hand away.

"I'm sorry, Arizona. I heard if you did it fast then it wouldn't hu..."

I cut her off by kissing her.

"It's ok, Callie. I know it's just something that you never expect no matter if you know it's coming or not."

I don't know where I got the nerve from, but the next thing out of my mouth was

"How would you like me to..."

Callie laid flat on the bed pulling me with her. I think she found some courage of her own.

At that moment, I was really glad the light was out because I was blushing and fumbling as I crawled between her legs. I felt like every first time movie I have ever seen at this moment, and all I could think was 'I hope I don't hurt her'.

"OK...You ok Arizona?" She asks putting a trembling hand on my face.

"Yes, I'm fine."

I locked eyes with her before reaching down and lining myself up with her. I couldn't go as fast with her as she did with me, I'm too big for that, I will hurt her.

"I have to go slow, or I'll hurt you, ok?"

Callie shook her head. As my eyes locked with hers I push into her slit. She moaned as she arched her back in an effort to push more of me inside her.

"Hold on to my hips, Callie" I said.

That way she could have some control over how deep or fast I go. Callie's eyes close and she looks like she is deep in thought and then in one swift motion she pulls my hips down and pushes hers up. The sudden movement shocks me, and Callie lets out a yelp of pain. I could see the tears clear in the moon light.

"Callie, why did you do that?" I tried to pull out, but those damned French tipped nails dig into my skin, if possible, making me even harder then I was before.

"No." She hissed.

I started to kiss her tears away all the while trying to keep my hips as still as I possibly could.

"Kiss me."

It was a simple command and one that I didn't mind doing. Soon after our lips touched I felt her start to roll her hips into me slowly. Then she started to pull on my hips to get me to move with her, so I did.

"Fuck" She said after a few minutes.

In one quick motion she pushes on my left shoulder and rolls me onto my back stopping all move movement.

"You ok?" I ask as she sits on top of me.

"Just give me a minute."

Her voice is husky in a different way then before, but I lay there with wide eyes watching her. She takes my hands and places them on her hips, digging her nails into my forearm, which makes me jump and she hisses in response.

"I'm hurting you." I state.

I move to sit up, and she pushes me back down gently.

"No, its just taking longer to get use to you...I really didn't think through how big you are when I rolled you over." She said.

The blush started to creep up my neck. I wanted to hide my face, even if she couldn't see it clearly. For a moment, I was scared that I was going to suck at this, but then I remembered this was Callie's first time too.

Callie started to roll her hips and my eyes rolled back in my head. She runs her nails up my arms as she leans down to kiss me.

"It's ok to do it harder, Arizona." She says.

I started to thrust into her as she sucked on my ear making me moan.

"You smell so good" She ran her tongue up my neck.

"And you taste so fucking good." She added.

Flipping us back over I start to kiss behind her ear again.

"Is this ok?" I asked.

She gasps as I started a leisurely pace. I wanted this to last as long as I could make it. I'm going to keep her on edge. As I started to drive harder and harder into her, Callie starts meeting me thrust for thrust, a sheen of sweat starting to build up on our bodies.

"Oh god." I gasped.

I let my face fall into Callie's neck slamming into her repeatedly at such a rate it seemed frantic. Feeling her around me was an amazing feeling. After as few gasps of air, I went back to sucking at the soft flesh behind Callie's ear.

"Oh fu..Fuck , god babe."

She was coming apart I could feel it and I know she could feel the same happening to I wasn't ready yet.

"Yessss! That's it Arizona that's it." she gasped running her nails down my back.

I'm sure later when I wake up it's going to hurt, but right now I don't feel anything, but her. She's so hot and wet inside and out.

Callie

She had me on the verge of screaming, crying and cumming all at once. I never felt something so powerful before except when Arizona and I kissed for the first time, but this is much more than that.

"Kiss me! I need you to kiss me." I gasp with so much need.

Arizona's mouth was on mine before I was able to take a breath. I sucked her tongue into my mouth to suck on it. She must have enjoyed it, because it was making her impossibly harder inside me. Her hands grip my hips until I'm sure there will be bruises tomorrow. She begins to thrust harder and faster, the sound of our bodies slapping together echoes throughout the room.

"Oh fuck Arizona" I growl.

"Callie...I'm gonna...FUCK!" Arizona growls out.

"I know. I'm ready." I say wrapping my legs around her to pull her closer.

I feel what I can only guess is an orgasm rip through her body and mine as we both cum together.

"Fuuuck me." Arizona moaned.

I fell my vaginal walls squeeze around her one more time, which must have pushed her over the edge yet again, because she releases herself deep inside me again with a grunt and whimper.

Still trembling, Arizona slowly pulls out of me and rolls away. I watched as she reaches under the covers before her hand comes back out holding the condom carefully. Tying a knot in it she drops it into the trash can next to the bed before lying back down next to me. She wraps me up in her arms.

"Are you ok?" I ask running my fingers through blond hair.

"I'm not a boy, Callie." she says softly.

"What made you say that?" I ask.

"I just wanted you to know. I know that someone had to have heard us. I'm pretty sure that someone will end up being Cristina, and I know she's going to ask if I fucked you real good with my boy cock...I'm not a boy. And I hate the word cock." she says.

I brushed some sweaty blond hair back and kissed her forehead.

"I know Arizona. You were raised as a girl. You grew up on your own as a girl. And I see you as a beautiful woman. And like I said when I first saw you, if you hadn't been so noble as to tell me about your secret when we first met, I would have never known by looking at you. If Cristina had listened and not tried to rough house with you to show you how to fight off drunken men at the bar, my friends wouldn't have known either." I say.

Arizona cringed, remembering the horrible first morning here.

"And just so you know, boy, or not, I'm not sure I'll be able to walk straight in the morning. If they didn't hear us, they will definitely still know."

That comment got me a dimpled filled smile.

"I'm sorry." she says as I turn my back to her

"Don't be, I loved it." I say as she spoons me.

The next morning, I wake up to the feel of Arizona still behind me and still as naked as she was when we fell to sleep. Last night was amazing and I wouldn't want anything about it to change. No, it wasn't the perfect way to lose your virginity, but it was perfect for me. Nothing about my life was ever perfect. I've learned if I wanted those moments then I had to stop trying to plan them.

Arizona was the one for me. I couldn't say how I knew, only that I did.

Pulling the blanket up higher around us I move back to get closer to her warmth.

"Oh." I mumbled out as I felt Arizona's hardness slip between my legs.

I went to move myself so I wouldn't wake Arizona, when it slips across my suddenly wet lips. The tip rubs against my clit.

"Oh." My eyes close as I move my hips again.

A small hand grabs my hip. I stop moving, thinking that I had overstepped a line.

"Oh no you can't just stop doing that, please don't stop doing that." She says.

Her voice was thick with sleep and arousal.

So I start moving again feeling my hard clit run down her shaft as far as I could before running back up.

"Fuck." She grunts and pulls away to use her fingers.

Around and around in tight little circles until I cum.

"Oh my god"

I let out a shaky moan as every single muscle in my tired body clenched and tightened almost to the point where I was unable to draw in a breath. She wasn't even inside me and Arizona was causing me to feel like this.

I'm still highly aroused, mustering up all the energy I can. With a large amount of effort given how stiff I am from the night before, I roll over with the help of Arizona. I wasn't expecting that she was going to pull me up on my hands and knees, but I didn't stop it ether.

Arizona mirrored my position, my ass against her dick. I can feel how hard she has become over the passing seconds. Arizona's breasts press against my back as she starts to kiss behind my ear.

"Please." I don't know why I said that, but I had to say something

She slowly began to rock forward and I let out a moan every part of me was on fire still from my previous orgasm.

Arizona began to grind me as she runs her tongue along my shoulder blades and down my spine.

"Arizona, please,"

I don't know what came over me but with one hand gripping either the pillow, or bedding I don't know. I reached back between my legs and grab her.

"Callie, no..."

She is cut off as I line her up and push her into me, I squeeze around her for a moment before planting my hand back down on the bed.

"Arizona…"

Her hips stop moving, but I squeeze again and she continues to thrust into me as she snakes one of her hands between my thighs. She places her other hand next to mine on the bed to keep her balance.

"Yes." I moaned as her fingers found my clit.

"Callie." She moaned into my shoulder.

Her fingers started to repeat her same actions from earlier, circling in tight circles.

"Oh God! You're so good..."

I laid my head back against Arizona's shoulder, I could feel myself beginning to clench.

Arizona begins to thrust her hips forward faster as her fingers put more pressure against my clit.

"Arizona… I-,"

All words die on my lips when she hits that spot within me, the same one she hit last night.

"Oh God, right there…" I moaned out.

**Arizona**

I don't know how she did it, but Callie reached her hand under herself and inserted two fingers into me. With the way she is leaning, I am able to push into her deeper with her every thrust. I could feel her walls clenching around me, and god it felt so good.

"I'm so close," Callie gritted her teeth.

I felt myself clinching around her fingers as they thrust into me. My hips are still thrusting forward harder and harder.

Our breathing became rough and uneven as our hips once again begin to quiver. I thrust even harder, even faster. I start to kiss along her jaw to the soft spot behind her ear. I pull my hands back and use them to hold on to her hips. I pull her back against me as tight as I could and Callie screams out, her whole body convulsing before she collapses onto the bed on her stomach.

I feel her walls convulsing and it wasn't doing anything to help me to control myself. I try to pull out while I had the power to hold my orgasm at bay. But her fingers find my g-spot and she presses it, making me cum.

Gone were the thoughts that we could be in big trouble. The only thing I could do was push I as deep into her as I could get. I could feel the stickiness spill over from the inside of her. The more I tried to pull out the more she milked me for all I was worth before I collapsed on top of her.

"Oh my god." I moan.

It took me all of two seconds to realize what I just did, and what that could mean. I didn't know what was going to happen; only what could possibly happen and what it would mean.

"Callie, you know what just happened?"

'"Yeah...Arizona, I am so sorry that wasn't...I wasn't thinking. This is just like me to do something so stupid."

Callie sat up pulling the covers around herself. I understand that this wasn't something that we should have done without thinking it through all things considered, but she

Shouldn't beat herself up about it.

"Callie, don't do that...Yes, so ok you didn't think, well I didn't ether. We didn't stop ourselves. I could have said no and gotten out of bed, or pulled out. We don't even know what is going to happen...But don't talk about yourself like that."

She looked at me with an almost painful expression on her face.

"But we don't know Arizona that's the point and with my luck everything that I don't plan ends up happening to me. I wouldn't say it couldn't happen. I have heard many stories about women getting pregnant on their first try." She says.

Well, if that is the case, then she wasn't helping the case by just sitting there for the past 20 minutes with my cum still inside her. With that thought, pleasure shoots though me, and I have to run my hand roughly over my face to get myself back in the game.

"Yes, you have a point, but if that's the case then we will deal with it. I'm not saying this is an easy street and the unplanned seems to happen to me too. But Callie, I like you and OUR dumb actions are not going to change that." I say.

After a long moment, she smiles at me. We quietly lay in bed. Then she reaches over and grabs her phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask her as her fingers fly over the screen.

"Texting Addison, she will come and help us figure this out. So you may want to put something on."

She pauses and looks at me when I let out a rejected sigh.

"Arizona, I'm not doubting you. I just need to think, ok? Give me time to think." She says running her hand over my cheek.

I could see Callie shutting down right before my eyes, and I couldn't help but want to do the same. I couldn't, I needed to be on my toes for what my gut was telling me was coming.

Title: The Escort

Author: C. Shayne Francesco

Beta: TWEDCLOISFAN

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy

Rating: M and may change do to post

**Chapter 3:Callie**

I did not mean to treat Arizona the way I have been treating her for the past few months, but when Addison told me that I was indeed pregnant I couldn't even think. I had to go home and think everything over all my life I have wanted a family and Arizona was perfect for me. But I wasn't ready for it even if it was something that I really wanted, and every day that pasted I wanted it more and more.

But now after 10 week I lost our baby after having stomach pains while I was out with Addison. I had been stressing for weeks about what I should do about telling Arizona. I was the most god awful feeling in the world that I have ever felt in my life, and hope I never have to feel it again.

Now I stood across from a very angry Arizona who was looking at the small urn as they placed it next to my mom and dad. I had never planned for this I wanted to have this baby I wanted to make dinner for Arizona and tell her that we were going to have a baby. But she wouldn't hear me she wouldn't hear anything any of us has to say and I don't blame her.

"Please talk to me Arizona." I said

She has been walking back and forth across Addison's living room for the past 2 hours. For the first hour after leaving the family crypt Arizona sat alone in Addison's office looking out the window. Now after saying she wanted to talk she hadn't spoke for two hours.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have at any time called and said something." She stopped and looked at me

"And what was I going to say? You have been going through hell trying to get your birth records from your mother; I didn't want to add to that stress."

"You could never be stress to me Callie. Can you not see how much I want to be with you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

Arizona moved across the room to kneel at my feet as I sat on the couch.

"If I only wanted you for sex I would not have tried to call you. You are so hell bent on thinking I'm just like George and Erica when I'm not. I want to do all the things that I never dreamed of because I never thought it was possible."

George and Erica were two people I never wanted to see again in life George who turned just about everyone at the school against me by using the fact that I was a virgin and wouldn't sleep with him like I was better than him. And Erica the award winning Cardio surgeon that thought it would be best to push me into social situations that I couldn't get out off. She called herself helping me heal.

"I just…I don't know what I thought. I'm so sorry." I looked down at my hands.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, not in your case. If I was you I am sure I would have done the same thing. I'm just pissed off because I didn't make you see me. Sorry little email saying I was here and I wasn't that changes today. You are stuck with me Callie and you can't change that." Arizona said

All the anxiety that has been bouncing around in me has calmed its self. When she kissed me I couldn't keep the moan from slipping out. I missed this having her close to me the taste of her lips, how her arms held me.

"Wait whoa stop, take it in the room." Addison said walking into the room.

"We won't do anything…We are just fixing things." I said

"That's good now take it in the room..Lexie is coming over and I don't want you two making out to make dinner harder then what it should be."

"You two still fighting?" Arizona asked standing

"Yes, I'm trying to tell her that I didn't even know that Seth was here when I got home."

"Maybe you should change your locks if he's just going to show up thinking him sowing you his juck is going to help." I said

Arizona snorted as she tried to drink her wine making it come out her nose

"That's what you get for laughing at me!" Addison called after her as she ran down the hall.

Arizona

The night before was amazing even though we didn't do anything just holding Callie was enough to make the night great for me. I know Callie met well in her actions to try and wait until I had dealt with my mother, but I wish she would have told me sooner and not the day after the miscarriage. The doctors said she lost the baby due to stress and she should be able to have more kids when she was ready.

But what scared me was the thought that Callie may not want them with me. We haven't even talked about if we were going to be monogamous; I mean I haven't thought about anyone other than her for months. I was so bad that I had to go out and buy porn. I never thought I would do that but I found myself alone in bed watching Dana DeArmond and Samantha Ryan having a ball with each other.

I'm embarrassed to say it but I had to jack off it was never a big thing before I meant Callie. I would see something that turned be on and that was it, but now, Oh good god now whenever I see something that turns me on I can't help but think about Callie; and when I do I go from 0 to 60 in no time.

Even now as I watch her sleeping from the door of Addison's guest room I can't stop the hard on from coming back. I woke up early to take care of the morning wood problem and now it's back.

"What are you doing up?" Callie's sleepy voice floats over to me

"I had to pee, I'm ok now go back to sleep."

"Come back to bed."

That wasn't a very good idea but I didn't want to wake her up fully since she hadn't been sleeping well. So I moved back to the bed and climbed under the covers, lying on my back so I wouldn't 'poke' her. That's the last thing I need right now to make her feel like that was the only thing I wanted from her.

She let out o deep sigh and I thought she was fast to sleep, I was so wrong. She rolled over and put her face in my neck and her right arm and leg over me.

"I know you didn't have to pee, I woke up when you got out of bed. I know you are be good old respectful Arizona and I thank you for that, but your having a little problem right now and I don't mind helping you." Callie said

Her voice was soft as her hand moved down my stomach to the band of my boxers.

"Callie you don't have to do that I'm ok" I said

"No I don't but I want to."

She reached over to turn on the bedside lamp lighting the room in a soft glow. I was too shocked to stop what was about to happen and the only thing I could do was swallow my throat suddenly dry.

"Whats with you and French tip nails?" I gasped out.

She was running those nails over my lower stomach just before slipping under the elastic.

"You like them so I kept them." She said before pulling her hand out.

I let out a sigh thinking I could make my get away now and I tried to sit up.

"Don't move."

She sat up and moved so she was sitting between my legs facing me with her legs over mine but not before she slowly pulled off my shorts.

"Arizona I need to touch you now, I know you don't want to push me but I need this and I don't know why." She sad

I wish I could say that it was because she was touching me that I gave in to her but I cant. She was just looking me in the eyes as I sat up.

"Can you hold me?" I asked.

A small smile formed on her face then she moved to sit behind me.

I watched as she slowly took her time running her nails up and down my thighs. She did this for a while until I was hard, and as her fingers closed around the brace of my dick her lips started to kiss my neck. Her hands are so soft not like mine, mine are girly yet semi calloused from working rough jobs most my adult life.

The thought of how soft her hand was flew out the window when Callie raised her hand and licked it before going back to jacking me off.

"Oh fuck" I said out of breath

That action I never thought I would see that action outside a porn.

"You know what I want to do?"

Her voice is husky and feels like warm silk running over me.

"What's that?"

"I want to take you in my mouth."

That didn't help me at all.

"And suck on you, I have thought about it what seems like a million times. Haven't you?"

I haven't before but I am now.

"I am now." I said bucking into her hand

Her other hand slipped down in into me. I was in heaven feeling her in me fighting my walls as they tried to hold her hostage in me.

" My hot mouth sucking on you as you run your hands through my hair. Don't you want to know what that feels like?"

When did Callie get so dirty? The way she was kissing me and the feel of her around me and in me, it was way too much to handle. My back started to arch and I felt the tingling in the pit of my stomach, and before I knew it I was coming.

My eyes rolled back in my head and I lost track of all time. When I did come to Callie was running her hand through my hair singing softly In my ear.

"Hey are you back with me?" She asked softly

"Yea..I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen."

I felt like I had been sucked dry of all and any water in my body. My abs felt like I had been doing sit ups for hours, but with Callie kissing my neck the way she was I could care less.

"I will pay you back just as soon as you're ready, and when you are you will beg me to stop."

I know it didn't sound like much of anything but I met what I said, she will beg for me to stop. Right now I'm just week as a kitten.

Callie

I'm so glad to be back with Arizona it's not even funny, she is just amazing and sweet about everything we do together. We haven't gotten to spend too much time together between her school and looking for a job but she sleeps with me every night so I can't complain. She still has her place over Joes bar that she stays at from time to time but since Joe's youngest daughter Mandy has moved to town things have seemed to be odd.

Arizona said more than once that something was off about Mandy and she was always poking around her apartment when she would come home. So Arizona all but lived with me, most her things was here but she was officially living with Mark in his one bedroom loft.

"I'm not understanding why he fired me I'm not sure what I did." Arizona said cutting Addison a slice of cake.

"What did he say?"

Addison looked like she was having an orgasm when she put the cake in her mouth.

"Nothing really he made some bullshit up about how he did like how I was working. I mean everything I have done I did on my own time so my personal life isn't in the way of anything." She said going back to working on a menu for the Book/Café Addison bought to keep me busy.

"My god this is good, why don't you take over the café? Callie you run the book store and Arizona can have the run over there since you don't like to work with food too much." She said

"If the pay is goo I will take it. I'm not sure how long I can live with Mark, I love the man but he is strange when he is drunk with bringing people home at all hours of the night."

I ment Mark in person he is very touchy when it comes to women. Arizona had to get rough with him about trying to hug up on me.

"What kind of place are you looking for? Seattl….."

There was a knock at the front door cutting off anything Addison was about to say. I went over to answer the door and when I did Mark came tumbling through.

"Arizona what did you do?" He asked

"What are you talking about? I've been here for the past week." She said looking up at him.

Arizona

I think I would be in a worst mood that I'm in now if I didn't have a Sofia Vagara sounding Lucy Lawless look alike sitting across from me at the moment. When Mark finally calmed down long enough to tell me what he was talking about I nearly pissed myself.

And after getting myself together I called Detective Ortega and told her I was coming in to talk to her. Honestly something or someone was playing a trick on me there just wasn't anyway that this was happening.

"I just want to tell you you are doing the right thing by waiting for your lawyer, but we can get this over with faster if you just talk to us now."

I looked up at the man who was sitting next to Detective Ortega, Detective Stark is a little too old to be trying to run after anyone but if that what he wants to do then that is just fine.

"She is just fine…. Henry Westfield your attorney."

I shook the man's hand that seemed to pop up out of thin air. To say I was shocked was understatement the look of his suit alone told me that I couldn't afford him but he just smiled and sat next to me.

"Now that I'm here lets begin."

"Mandy Emerson filed a complaint this morning with her father stating that Miss. Robbins sexually assaulted her." Stark said with a sick smile on his face

"I really don't know what he's talking about, I don't know her other than from photos around her father's office and I busted her a few times in my apartment." I said to Westfield

"What do you mean?" Ortega asked

I looked over to Westfield and he shook his head yes.

"She has been hanging around the bar a lot even on down time before we open and I have a big issue about kids being in bars but that's not my place to tell someone how to raise their 15 year old child. But after a while I have seen her hanging out in the hall leading up stair to my apartment and a few times I even busted her picking the lock on my door."

"If that's so then why did she give detail about your apartment if she was never in it?" Stark asked

"How is she to know? If she walked in on Mandy Emerson trying to pick the lock on her door, then she must have gotten in at some point while my clinet wasn't home." Westfield said

"That's convenient Mr. Westfield." He said going through his notes. "As she tells it this as been going on for the last month." He said

"Well he is telling a lie." I said

"Well can you explain what is going on?" Ortega asked

She seemed more willing to hear what I had to say then Stark was. But Stark just seemed like a sexist pig that wouldn't listen to anything any woman had to say.

"There is no explaining Ortega she abused that girl and now she's busted. You rubbed your naked body on her you made her watch you masturbate and you made her have sex with you. Or are you saying the words of an innocent young girl are lies?" He asked

I never been so sick in my life, I just wanted to vomit as he said those things.

"Yes I am saying she is lying. I have a girlfriend who is a year older than me and I am happy with her, I wouldn't dream of ever doing that to a child. What kind of shit are you smoking?" I yelled at him

I felt Westfield put his hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"If you can give us anything or tell us anything that will prove that you didn't do this." Ortega asked

I thought about it, the only thing that I didn't like talking about to anyone other than Callie and Addison was going to be the one thing that saves me at this poin, but first I had to talk to Westfield."

"Ok but I want to talk to my Lawyer, and you should use this time to go be very sure that what she says is 100% ture because I plan on hitting back very hard." I said

I watched them leave after Stark gave a grumble about how I was going down, and unless it's on Callie it's not going to happen.

"What do you want to talk about?" Westfield asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I have both male and female genitals, I wanted you to know that because Im sure they are going to want proof and I'm not going in any room alone with any one they ask to do the exam. So I want Addison in there with me." I said

He looked at me and smiled

"Thank you for telling me, it shouldn't be hard to get her in the room with you as long as you agree to let their ME do the exam." He said

"As long as it's a female and Addison is there." I said

We sat in the silence as we waited for the two Detectives to come back.

"Ok now that you had all the time in the world to get your story straight are you ready to tell us what half ass lie you came up with?" Stark said walking into the room 15 minutes later

I was donr talking to him he was starting to piss me off so I turned to Ortega.

"You said she said I made her watch me right?"

"Yes she said you had a tattoo on you lower stomach." She said

I stood and held up my arms reveling the tattoo she was talking about. Then I turned around to show a scar that as in the same spot on my lower back.

"I got that when I got into a fight when I was 19. Im sure she told you about that scar too, or this one and this one."

I showed them the scar on my chest that is visable just above my tank top and the one on the inside of my arm both easy to spot at any given moment while working. When the bar starts to fill up it gets hot and I always end up in my tank top where people can see every one of the scars.

"Is there anything else that she said before I make a complete ass out of you?" I asked Stark

"I don't see how you can do that all that proves is that you don't have any other scars." He said

"There wasn't anything else that she wants to say she seen? No birth mark or blemishes?" Westfield asked

"No." Stark said

"Well I'm glad you have your story straight because you have put my client through the trauma of being booked like a street thug when all she did was come to answer your questions. Now I need you to have Your ME come down here before she leaves for the night to examine my client."

"Why would we need to do that?" Ortega asked

"Because she will back us up when I tell your boss that you arrested a woman on the lies and accusations of a young woman that has a known history for lying Mr. Stark. The only down side to this is that you will get a unsavory mark in your Jacket Detective Ortega for following the commands of your superior. If you would have cared to do your Job Stark then you would have known that Mandy Emerson was lying."

"And how is our ME going to tell us that?" He asked

I looked at Ortega who at this point looked like she wanted to kill Stark.

"Because she will tell you that my client has both female and male genitals and if there was any way Miss. Emerson was sexually abused by my client or made to watch her in anyway then she wouldn't forget seeing a dig ol dick hanging between a woman's legs."

Westfield seemed to be blowing his top right now and I would too if I wasn't so sure that then would be putting me in jail for beating the snot out of Stark.

Callie

Sitting in the police station all day did nothing for my stress about what was going on. Mark ran in talking about how they was looking for her and that they told him if he saw here to tell her they just wanted to ask her some questions.

Arizona being the noble woman that I have found myself falling in love with came to talk to them without question, only to have some rat looking asshole to arrest her the second he finds out who she is. Addison told her not to talk to anyone about so much as a hang nail before pulling out her phone to call a lawyer.

It took the hours just to book her then I wasn't allowed to talk to her as she sat in a cell looking lost. And now after 11 hours at that damn station we are finally on our way back to my house. Arizona had been violated and poked at and looked over by a woman that she didn't like but seemed to like her, and she was more than a little pissed off. I can only put on name to the look in her eyes and that's anger, I wanted to go to her but I wasn't sure what I could do.

So I left her alone as I sat on the couch watching late night tv, I must have fallen to sleep because be for I know it Arizona is slipping between me and the back of the couch to wrap her arms around me.

"I'm sorry that I got moody with you this isn't your fault." She said

"Arizona I understand that you are upset and hurt, you thought Joe was a friend and it turns out that he would believe Mandy so fast. I know that she is his daughter but he didn't think once for a moment that she was just shacking up the pot like she always does." I said as Arizona nuzzled my neck

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I hear Addison talking to Westfield about how Ortega was talking with Joe and his ex-wife Jenny, Jenny was telling him that he shouldn't jump the gun because Mandy tried the same thing when they was in New York last year."

"What did he say?" Arizona asked as I started to fall to sleep

"That he didn't care."

I fell into a quite sleep with Arizona wrapped around me and I wouldn't let her go until the next morning. She had the biggest smile on her face as she looked into the box that was on the table.

"Hey what are you looking at?" I asked standing up.

She held up a cap 'n gown with a huge smile on her face.

"I did it Callie next week I graduate and I will have my MBA and PhD. My family always said I wouldn't amount to anything and now look."

The smile was amazing and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Now you can help me run the book store so Addison will stay away. She bought it to help me stay busy but I know nothing about running a business."

Arizona pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"Will you come to my graduation?"

"Yes I will." I said

I never thought I would be willing to go into a over populated place like The local Graduation like the University of Washington, that's a lot of people to be around.

"You don't have to if you think its going to be to o much Callie." She said with a soft smile

"I'm sure it will be Arizona, but I will not be able to be ok with sitting at home while you are walking the stage. This is something major and I need to be there."

My baby was going to make a name for herself and that made me so proud.

"Did you just call me your baby?" Arizona asked

"What?" I did know that I said that out loud

"You just called me your baby." Her smile had to be bigger than it was when she was looking in the box on the table.

"I'm sorry…"

"Callie that's ok I like it, I want to be your one and only." She said kissing me

"Really?"

"Yes really Callie."

She got on her knees and put her hands on my stomach.

"Callie you are the most amazing woman that I could ever meet, you're smart and funny and so caring. I knew I was in love with you the second I was you in person, I want you to only want me from this point on." She said kissing my stomach.

_Building a better life_

Arizona

I wish I could say that things got better after I walked the stage and started my life running Callie's café but that would be a lie. Whoever came up with the saying 'when it rains it pours' was right. Joe tried to come up with some half assed apology after he had me locked up like an animal when everyone told him I didn't do it.

Now my mother is back in town looking for me because she needs bone marrow or something like that. Honestly when I ran into her at the café I wasn't at all interested in anything she had to say. When I tried to talk to her about telling me where I could find my medical records from when I was little, she told me to never call her again.

But to top off my mother is back in town cake is that she has somehow gotten Callie to think she is just the sweetest woman around. I mean its not Callie's fault My mother doesn't even know about her, hell she doesn't even know I'm still here in Seattle since I never told her where I was to begin with.

I ran into Diana as I was coming out of the hospital from my appointment with Addison. She had a little boy on her arm that looked a lot like Tim and I was stunned, Time passed when I was 17 and here I was now 31 years old and he had to be no more than 4. There was no way her body held on to that baby for 10 years.

Diana told me that Tim put his sperm in a bank a year before he died and I have to say that was the smartest thing he has don't ever in his life. Then she starts to lay it on and I mean thick like she was painting a house or something, Talking about how she wanted Jr to know his aunt and how she would really love to take me on a date.

Even if I wasn't with Callie I would have turned her down she just wasn't my type with the big fake smile a blonde hair to match I wonder why I never saw her ill will for me when I was younger. And then to top that conversation off she ends it with 'If we are careful your mother won't find out.'

I had to turn and walk away from her at that moment because I was already in jail once this year I do not want to go back. I want my mom to know I want everyone to know that I'm happy and in love and I have a great job and house and Girlfriend.

Anyway back to Callie not knowing she was talking to my mother, I almost didn't notice since I was deep in thought about something Addison told me I should think over. I heard Callie laugh and that's what made me look up. She was walking away from both My mother and Diana and Making her way over to me.

"Hey baby how did your appointment go?" She asked kissing my cheek.

I watched the smile fall from both my mother and Diana's face for two different reasons. My mom's because no doubt she thought she would never run into me again in life and she thought Callie was 'normal.' And Diana because I'm sure she thought she had a chance at sucking me back into her life.

"It went fine there I have something to talk to you about, what's my mom doing here?" I asked pulling her away from there view

"Where?" she asked looking around

My mom is not the best looking woman in the world but she does have some looks. Hell she very good looking if you don't know her, but once you get to know her then her personality starts to show and she gets uglier and uglier to the human eye. That is if you look at things like that.

I don't share anything with my mother other than her height and even then I am taller than her 5'1" frame. Tim and I got our killer blue eyes and blonde hair from daddy, and I got the dimples from great grandmother.

"You was just talking to her." I said

I leaned in and gave her a proper kiss now that we weren't in front of everyone. Don't get me wrong I am in no way ashamed of Callie or myself and have kissed her in all kinds of places. But when I haven't seen her all day our first kiss after not seeing each other all day can get heated very fast, like it is now.

I had her trapped between me and her office door and was all but rubbing myself on her, which was something that I would do later when she comes to my house for dinner.

"I didn't know, I mean I thought something about her seemed off but she said she was having a bad day. You weren't kidding when you said you don't look like her at all." Callie said running her hands through my hair.

I couldn't speak so I just smiled at her, Callie was rubbing the base of my skull and that never failed to relax me. Or if she was using her nails it would turn me on.

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"No but I know I'm going I have to. I ran into Diana at the hospital I didn't think they was together."

Something past over her eyes and she looked down.

"Hey what is that look about?"

"I just never thought I would meet the woman that wanted to use you the way she tried to. And now that she's right here, I saw the look she gave you when you took my hand. I don't I cant right with her right now." She looked said when she said that

"Callie there is nothing to fight over. I was a dumb kid then Diana has nothing I could ever want. No woman has anything I want."

I kissed her and ran my hand down her cheek. Every day I fall more in love with this woman, and it's so cute how she is ready to fight for me even when she doesn't have to.

"I should go and see why she is here; you can stay back here if you want." I said softly

"No I'm not letting you face this alone."

Callie took my hand as we started to make our way back to the café were my mother and Diana was sitting.

"I see that you two have meant my girlfriend Callie." I said as I stopped at the table

Title: The Escort

Author:C. Shayne Francesco

Beta: TWEDCLOISFAN

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy

Rating: M and may change do to post

Character/Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Sex at some point yes

Summary:In this chapter there will be a very big twist and I want to apologize ahead of time because I couldn't think of a good way to transition into it

I also want to give a really big thank you to my beta for putting up with my questions while one was having a crazy week last week.

**Arizona**

I wish I could say that things got better after I walked the stage and started my life running Callie's café but that would be a lie. Whoever came up with the saying 'when it rains it pours' was right. Joe tried to come up with some half assed apology after he had me locked up like an animal. Even though no one, but Joe believed I was capable of doing something so depraved.

Now, my mother is in town looking for me. Apparently, she needs bone marrow, or something like that. Honestly, when I ran into her at the café I wasn't at all interested in anything she had to say. When I asked her where I could locate my medical records from my childhood, she told me to never call her again.

The icing on top off 'my mother is in town' cake is that she has somehow convinced Callie that she is just the sweetest woman around. It's not Callie's fault, my mother doesn't even know about her, hell she doesn't even know I'm still here in Seattle since I neglected to tell her where I was to begin with.

I ran into Diana as I was coming out of the hospital from my appointment with Addison. She had a little boy on her arm that looked a lot like Tim. I was stunned. There was no way the child could be Tim's almost 14 years had passed since his death, and the child couldn't be a day over 4. . I am pretty sure, it is scientifically impossible to incubate a tiny human for 10 years.

Diana explained that Tim had deposited his sperm into a sperm bank a year before he died. I have to say that was probably the smartest thing he did in his lifetime. Then she starts to lay it on and I mean thick like she was painting a house or something. She starts talking about how she wants Timothy Jr. to know his aunt. That she would really love to take me on a date.

Even if I wasn't with Callie, I would have turned her down she just was not attractive to me in the very least with the big fake smile and blonde hair to match. I wonder why I never saw her ill will for me when I was younger. Then to top everything else off she ends the conversation with 'If we are careful your mother won't find out.'

I had to turn and walk away from her at that moment, because I have already been in jail once this year, I really do not want to go back. I want my mom and everyone else to know that I'm happy. I have a great job, a great house, and I am deeply in love with my girlfriend.

Anyway back to Callie not knowing she has been talking to my mother, I was deep in thought about something Addison told me I should think over, when Callie's laughter snapped me from my moment of introspection. I noticed she was walking away from both my mother and Diana and making her way towards to me.

"Hey baby, how did your appointment go?" She asked kissing my cheek.

I watched the smile fall from both my mother and Diana's face, but for two very different reasons. My mom probably doubted she would ever run into me again in this lifetime, and she assumed Callie was what she envisioned 'normal' to be. Diana probably thought she had a really good chance at sucking me back into her life.

"It went fine. There is something I need to talk to you about. What's my mom doing here?" I ask pulling her away from their view.

"Where?" She asks looking around the café.

My mom is not the best looking woman in the world, but she does have some looks. Hell, she is very good looking if you don't know her, but once you looked beyond the superficial to her personality she becomes uglier and uglier to the human eye. That is if you look at things like that.

I don't have anything in common with my mother, other than her height, and even then I am taller than her 5'1" frame. Tim and I were blessed with our killer blue eyes and blonde hair from our father. My dimples came from great grandmother.

"You were just talking to her." I say.

I lean in to give her a proper kiss, now that we were alone. Don't get me wrong, I am in no way ashamed of Callie, or myself. I kiss her in all kinds of places. But when I haven't seen her all day our first kiss can get very heated very fast, like now.

I trap her between her office door and my body. I was all, but rubbing myself on her, which was something that I would do later when she comes over for dinner at my house.

"I didn't know. I mean I thought something about her seemed off, but she just said she was having a bad day. You weren't kidding when you said you don't look like her at all." Callie says running her hands through my hair.

I couldn't speak, so I just smiled at her. Callie was rubbing the base of my skull and that never failed to relax me. If she was using her nails it would be turning me on.

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"No, but I know I will have to speak with her eventually. I ran into Diana at the hospital. I didn't think they were here together."

Something passed over her eyes and she looked down.

"Hey, what is that look about?"

"I just never thought I would meet the woman that wanted to use you the way she tried to. Now that she's right here, I saw the look she gave you when you took my hand. I don't… I can't fight with her right now." She looks sad as speaks.

"Callie, there is nothing to fight over. I was a dumb kid then. Diana has nothing I could ever want. No other woman has anything I want."

I kiss her and run my hand down her cheek. Every day I fall more and more in love with this woman. It's so cute how she is ready to fight for me even when she doesn't have to.

"I should go and see why she is here. You can stay back here if you want." I say softly.

"No, I'm not letting you face this alone."

Callie took my hand as we started to make our way back to the café where my mother and Diana were sitting.

"I see that you two have met my girlfriend, Callie." I say as we stop in front of the table.

Callie

I never thought I would ever run into Arizona's mother, or anyone from her past . Honestly, I didn't really care to. Except for Teddy, I would really like to meet her in person she seems like a great person, even in her emails. Right now, I'm not too happy about having to watch Diana try to get her hooks into my girlfriend while she is having a very heated conversation with her mother.

"I see you are just as sinful as you were when you left. You even found someone to tag along with you." Barbara says looking over at me.

"It's funny how you just loved her before you saw her talking to me, but I'm not going there with you right now. Why are you here?" Arizona asks.

There was a long pause and Barbara looks away.

"Oh god you can't even say it. Diana told me that you need bone marrow, or something I wasn't listening that closely. Now, why are you here?"

That was a shocker.

"I got your address from Dr. Hampton. He told me that he had mailed you your records to address here in Seattle. After reviewing your medical records, he told me that you were my best hope for a kidney." She says.

Arizona's eyes widen as she lets go of my hand

"What do you mean?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"I have chronic renal kidney disease. Dr. Hampton believes you could be a match for me. ." Barbara says.

I watch as Arizona balls up her fist so tight that her knuckles turn white.

"Are you telling me that you expect me to help you? You treated me like shit all my childhood, even worse after daddy died; you let Tim beat me up, and laughed along with the other parents when they all the children ganged up on me on the soccer field. You didn't take me to the hospital when Tim broke my ribs, not until the next day. When Theo Altman speared me in the side with a rusty homemade fishing spear you took me to the clinic had them patch me up, and barely kept an eye on me after they released me. I had to do it all the aftercare by myself. And now you come here after all these years of treating me like hell, and you want me to give you one of my kidneys?" Arizona asks in shock.

I knew her life had been bad. Although, she never liked to talk about her past, she hated thinking about it, and the truth of what I just heard was worse than anything I had imagined. That was horrible, why would a mother do that to their child.

"Arizona, I am your mother and you owe me as much."

"Yeah, you are my mother, but you are a horrible one. I don't owe you shit. You don't get to do horrible things to a person, and then when you need an organ you just show up in their life thinking you can just pick one out like you're at a store. I gave you everything I could give you. I cannot give you anymore." Arizona says.

I watched Arizona head off towards the office. I now understand why she hates to yell or fight with anyone. You could feel the anger jumping off Arizona, and it was scary. Even though I already know the answer, I need to have her talk to me about the anger that she keeps locked inside because of her mother's betrayal. It's not healthy to keep something like this bottled up inside. I don't want to lose her to a possible heart attack caused by the anger she lets build up inside her. It happens, Marco, Aria's husband, died at 42 because he never dealt with the anger and pain his own brother caused him by selling the family company out from under him.

"You should talk to her. I'm sure you can convince her to give me a kidney." Barbara says to me.

It doesn't matter how attractive you are on the outside, if you have a despicable personality you will always be truly the ugliest person in the world. Right now, all I can see is that this is the ugly person who caused the woman I love so much pain.

"Why should I?"

I walked away from them. I needed to be with Arizona, to speak to her, and make her open up about everything she is feeling.

When I reached the office Arizona was crying like a new born . This was the complete opposite of what I thought I would find.

"I never asked my mother for anything Callie. All I ever wanted was for her to be proud of me for something, anything, but I was never good enough for her. I'm just this freak that she carried for nine months, and couldn't get rid of, because my father wouldn't let her."

"Arizona…"

"No, it's true she said it herself, that she never wanted me, and that she did everything she could to miscarry. She never wanted a girl. Tim was perfect, why try for another when she already had perfection?"

She wiped wildly at the tears that fell down her face.

"And now she wants me to give up something just so she could live. Something that she would never say thank you for, Something, that I almost lost because she didn't want to get me the antibiotics that I need because stupid Theo Altman wanted to spear me like a fish which just nicked my one of my kidneys."

She put her face on my stomach, something she did whenever she felt sad or was upset. I let her cry until she couldn't anymore, because there wasn't anything I could say to fix any of this.

"God, I feel like such a horrible person for not doing this." She says.

I pushed her back up and knelt down in front of the chair she was sitting in so I could look her in the eyes.

"You are not a horrible person, Arizona. She is asking something of you that takes a lot of thought, and trust, you're not mother Theresa or the pope. God forgives all and he has already forgiven you for being angry at your mother. I'm very sure he understands why, but most of all you have to stand by what you decide and not let her guilt you into giving her what she wants. She knows that the only thing you want from her is for her to say she loves you, and that she is proud of everything you have done. You know she will use that." I say

I never liked talking bad about anyone's mother. Honestly, I have never had to before. However, this woman was a snake in the grass, from the little she did say to Arizona it was pretty clear that she didn't care about how Arizona felt.

"I love you, never forget that." She says smiling at me with blood shot eyes.

"I promise I won't."

Arizona

I am so in love with this woman, it is not even funny. Callie has to be on the very tip of her patience with Diana right now, but she sticks it out because every customer should be happy with what they buy. In Callie's book even if she hates you she is going to try and help you find what you are looking for. If it was me, I would have pushed her out the door. It's clear that Diana is doing this to try to get under my skin and it's not working at all. I only have eyes for Callie, no matter what you may try to tempt me with.

Right now, I am locking up the Café sending the last of the workers home. Our dinner plans already out the window since Diana kept bugging Callie about a book that does not exist. Making my way slowly over to her I feel a hunger in my stomach that I need to fill, and yet to have the time to do so since taking over the café and the big fight with Joe.

"Diana, I have looked through every children's book here and online and there is no such author named Walker Wilcox….Well not one that has ever written a book for a child. Now, if you want to read a book about BDSM to Junior then I would have to ask if you were mentally ok." Callie says cocking her head to the side to look at her.

I'm sure she knew what Diana was up to, well before she started with the laughing that was louder than it should be and the bending over to try and get me to look at her.

"You ready sweetie, I ordered your favorite Chinese so we can pick it up on our way home." I say wrapping my arms around her as she stands behind the counter with the register and computer.

"Yes, I'm starving. Rosie can you handle closing?" She asks.

"Yes. Matt, Carla, and I will leave together. Have a good night bosses." Rosie responds popping up from behind a shelf to make her way over.

"Diana, Rosie can help you for the next 5 minutes, but then you have to leave so they can close up."

She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but I think she got the fact that Callie was giving her a big fuck you when she started to rub her hand up and down my stomach.

"Um yeah, I should get going Junior is probably missing me, I'm sure." She says before putting down the books and leaving.

"Now, let's get home." Callie says. .

**Callie's house**

I felt more at home in Callie's cozy; two bedroom, home then I did in my own house. If I was honest with myself, I was just wasting money by renting the house where all my things lived, because I am hardly there. Back to the point at hand, I was now relaxing in Callie's tub after a month of work, doctor appointments, and now with having my mother in the same town as me, this was something that I really needed.

The thing I needed the most was Callie. Right now, she was giving me all the love and attention that I have been missing for the past month. Boy was she giving me attention right now

Callie leaned in with her hands on my thighs as she ran her tongue over the head of my dick. At first it was slow and hesitant, I was about to push her away yet again, I never wanted her to do anything she didn't want to do even if she was the one to initiate it. She moaned and her tongue did some strange movement, I froze. She carried on licking and lapping for a few moments, it felt so good, but I couldn't get into it. I like to have her body against mine.

"Callie I….."

I felt her let my dick fall from her mouth as she starts to slide up my body. I It looked like something right out of the movie, when the hot woman comes out from under the water. I am amazed that she could hold her breath long enough to do such things under water.

"Ok, I understand that you're not comfortable with that yet. I need you and you are not leaving this house until we have cum multiple times with you inside me." She says.

She kisses me as she climbs out of the tub and makes her way out the bathroom. I watched as she dried herself off in the doorway of the bathroom before dropping the towel with a smile. I pull the plug so the water started to drain out the tub and jumped up to follow her. After drying myself, I watch her pull a female condom out of the full box that Addison not so subtly left on her bedside table. I grabbed her and pressed her against the wall next to the bathroom.

I kiss her neck maybe a little to roughly as I start moving slowly down to her chest, kneeling down I kissed her stomach, something I loved doing. I could smell her, her wetness called to me and as always it awoke something primal in me, I just had to have her. Lifting one leg I place it over my shoulder as I felt her hands grip my hair, I licked her slowly.

"Oh fuck, Arizona, damn!" she groans.

My tongue flicks her clit as I grab onto her ass to hold her up when I felt her leg start to quiver. Callie's clit was always a hot key for her, whenever I didn't have enough time to take my time to fully satisfy my love, I can play with her clit to give her just what she needs.

Swirling my tongue around, sometimes dipping it into her opening, her grip on my hair gets tighter as the closer she gets to her orgasm. As her orgasm rips through her, she moans my name loudly.

She rode it out on my tongue, and I slowed my actions until she was done. I licked up the evidence of her orgasm. I kept on licking her until I felt the ooze of her wetness start again. Pulling away I lifted her leg off my shoulder and helped her stand before kissing my way back up her body.

"You ok to walk baby?" I ask.

"Mmmhmm."

I helped her to the bed she lays back, and I lean over to kiss her. I'm sure she could taste her own cum on my lips and tongue. If not, then I'm going to have to eat her out more until she can. As I help her move to the middle of the bed she puts both hands in my hair and starts to scratch the base of my skull. That never fails to make me crazy. I spread her legs wide and place the head of my dick against her opening

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." she groans into my kiss.

"We can take it slow and steady" I say slowly pushing in.

"No, I want it fast and hard" Callie growls.

Well, if fast and hard is what she wants then I can do that. Pulling all the way out I slam back into her making her yelp. I know that my grip on her hips would leave a bruise or two with how hard I was thrusting into her.

.

"Fuck me" she gasps.

Oh I planned to and hard. Before I make love to her very slowly.

"Fuck me, Arizona." She whispers hotly.

Her nails dig into the back of my neck as she pulls my body closer to hers.

"I want to forget there was ever a time that you weren't inside me."

I gave a groan and start thrusting harder and faster into her as she grabs my ear with her teeth.

"Fuck me harder, Arizona. Make me feel every inch of you."

Her hoarse commands almost push me over the edge, but gritting my teeth I pound mercilessly into her. I give her everything she demands and needs. Her nails leave marks up and down my back as she bits my ear and grunts with every thrust. Acting on pure primal instincts feeling the need to mark her as mine, I angled my head and sucked the flesh on her neck. When her walls started to flutter around me I bit down, thrusting harder.

It felt like my dick was full and hard to the point where it was just stuck within her clinching walls. I let go with a loud god for female condoms, because this feels good…so good and she always seems to do this to me. I need to control myself better when it comes to sex with her.

"That feels so good, Arizona." She moans.

I try to pull out of her so I wasn't crushing her, but Callie holds me in place. She ran her hand down my back then up over my shoulders and down to my hand that still rested next to her head.

"I love that even when you get rough with me, I still feel like I belong and that you will never see me as anything but your equal."

That did not make any sense at all.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"I went to my therapy appointment and saw Erica on my way in. Just seeing her made me remember how much I was never her equal. She always made sure to make me feel smaller by excluding me from conversations with other people by talking about things she knew I knew nothing about. Even if I decided to participate, or not she would always explain things to me like I was a child. I even made the mistake of out shining her, and she cut me down like I was nothing."

I couldn't help the anger that bubbled up in my stomach when she said she saw Erica. That was something that I didn't want to deal with.

"When was this?" I ask when she finally let me slip off of her.

"This morning before I went into work. Are you mad? I mean know that we are talking about us. I have to be the biggest ass for bringing this up." She says getting out of bed.

If it was any other person, I'm sure we would be fighting right now, but Callie is brutally honest about everything. She is socially awkward and just says what she is thinking when she is thinking it and she doesn't tried to hid things with a lie. At first I thought it was imposable for her to do so, but she said 'Its_ possible I just don't like to…it gives me hives.'_

So yes I should be mad, but I'm not.

"I'm not mad at all, Callie. I know you and I know that you didn't set out to bring that up to make me mad. You felt something and you told me why you felt that way."

I pulled her back in bed after she was done moving around the room.

"Now, let's get some sleep, because I want to take you out on a date in the morning."

Once the room fell into darkness and she curled around me with her head on my chest. I start to think about crazy things like I often do before falling into dream land. I was so in love with this woman and I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her. I would do anything to make this work, no matter what happens.

Callie

I'm here again looking at this woman who has been in this hospital for a year now. When she was brought into the hospital she had a broken arm, leg, and some swelling of the brain. She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time , she was pushed in a bar fight, hitting her head as she hit the ground. I got the opportunity to work with Dr. Derek Shepard for the first time which wasn't bad, we made great conversation over the OR table.

The nurses talked about her like she was some side show, and I would often catch interns in her room looking at her like she was some puzzle that need to be solved. Mark even talked about cutting it off, so when she awoke things would be right with the world.

Or his world, I guess is what he means, because to me she was beautiful the way she was. Since she is 32 years old, and still has the appendage she must be just fine with it as well. I've seen her insurance. She could afford to have any surgery in the world that she wanted.

No one knew much about her, other than what the police were able to find in her apartment which happened to be one building over from mine. She had an older cat named Grace, that I took in but she became depressed when her owner didn't come back. She stopped eating and passed away soon after. The Vet told me that pets are a lot like humans, and that they can die of a broken heart too. When Arizona never came home Grace must have thought she abandoned her.

I tried to help the kitty before she passed away, I even snuck her into the hospital late at night to be with her owner and it seemed to work for a while. She would lie on Arizona's stomach all night purring away until morning came, but then I had to take her back to my apartment where she seemed to cry for an hour. She would sleep most the day if she wasn't with me.

After Grace passed, Teddy showed up at the hospital and we became instant friends. As it turns out Arizona was her childhood friend. She was devastated to find out Arizona was in the hospital lying in a coma.

After fourteen months and 6 days since she came into the hospital, Arizona Robbins started to wake up. I was in the OR when it happened watching a knee replacement. I was paged 911 to her room, something about her asking for me. . She had locked herself in the bathroom after taking a fall when she tried to stand up. How she even knew my name I didn't know. I made my way to her room as fast as I could.

"What happened?" I ask when I got there.

Jo was standing outside her room looking just as confused as I felt. She had an ice pack pressed to her black eye.

"Derek asked me to check in on her and when I came in she was sitting on the floor, and her nose was bleeding. It looked like she may have tried to stand, but fell, busting her nose on the floor. I tried to help her up but she punched me in the eye. When I recovered she had dragged herself into the bathroom and locked the door. She said she wasn't talking to anyone until she spoke to you," Jo says.

"Are you sure she meant me? There has to be hundreds of Callie's in Seattle." I say.

"She meant you. You are the only Calliope Torres any of us know of, and that's who she asked for." Jo says letting the hand holding the ice pack fall from her face.

Arizona must have some power behind her, because Jo looked like a pro boxer got after her. It was already swollen closed. Turning as I walk into the room where Derek was trying to get her to open the door. He stepped aside when I walked over.

"Arizona, what are you doing in there?" I ask when I heard her grunt.

"Callie?"

"It's me, can I come in?"

"Only you…and maybe a towel I can't stop the bleeding." She says.

"Give me that kit over there." I ask holding out my hand for the kit that a nurse was holding .

"Ok Arizona un lock the door…"

The lock clicked and the door opened wide enough for me to slip in, but it closed just as soon as I was clear. .

"Why am I here? What happened….I went to bed with you last night and wake up here with legs that don't work." She says.

I knelt in front of her and start to examine her nose.

"Why are you wearing doctor's scrubs?"

"I'm a doctor Arizona." I say softly

"No, you're a teacher well you were before we went to Colorado." She says.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm not a teacher, and I've never been to Colorado. This is the first time I ever talked to you." I respond.

The look on her face broke my heart as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"How can you say that…you said you loved me and I told you all about my fucked up childhood."

"I'm sorry, I don't …."

"So all of it was a lie. You told me about Erica and George and about you still being a virgin just to get me to fall in love with you….Did you really get kidnapped as a little girl, or did you just say that to make your lie pull me in deeper?"

She looked so hurt and angry. If it wasn't for the fact that the only other person that knows I'm a virgin and all about my childhood was Addison I would think she has lost her mind.

"No, that's all true, but…."

I grabbed Arizona's shoulders and made her look at me.

"Arizona I need… we have to get you out of here and then I can tell you everything, ok? Everything you need to know. I wouldn't lie to you I promise, but something is going on. We need to run some test and get your nose fixed up."

She looked me right in the eyes and I could see love there that I have never seen before except in the way my father's eyes look at my mom.

"Ok." She says softly.

I wrap one arm around her as I place one under her knees, and I stand with her in my arms.

"Derek, open the door." I call out.

**Callie POV hours later after test and x-rays**

Derek and I looked over the x-rays and scans which were all clear. I was hoping there would be something there that would explain all of this craziness.

"I don't understand, Derek, she knows us all. Even Cristina and Meredith, who have never been in her room at any time." I say.

"But we have talked about them around her." He responds.

I knew he was going to say that.

"Ok, Callie this woman …"

"No, Derek. I'm sorry. I know what you are going to suggest, but I can't let you do that. I can't let you lock her up like she's some crazy person." I state.

"Callie, its clear there is something wrong with her mental state. We can't let her leave the hospital in the condition that she is in. We don't know how this brain injury is going to work at all, but the cops did find those files on all of us in her apartment."

"No, the files were just on Owen, Stark, and yourself …I'm sorry, but I believe her."

I don't know why Arizona would have personal files on people that I know, but something is telling me that for once in my life I needed to do what feels right.

"You are putting yourself in the middle of a storm here, Callie. The cops want to question her, and I am warning you to back off." He says.

"Ok, Derek."

I walk out of his office. I knew once the final test where in tomorrow morning Derek would be turning Arizona over to the police. I just couldn't let that happen. It was after 10pm when I walked into Arizona's room and I was stunned to see Lexie there.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask.

She pushed passed me, and closed the door.

"We have to get her out of here…I overheard Stark talking to someone on the phone. I thought it was the cops at first, but then he said "it is a hospital with a plethora of drugs around to make it look like she OD'd, so she couldn't be taken to jail." Lexie says.

I help Arizona get dressed before the three of us sneak her out of the hospital.

"I don't really understand what is happening? Where are we going?" Arizona ask.

"I don't have an answer for either of those questions.…I have to call Addison." I say.

"You can't!" Lexie yells making me jump.

She looks away from the road quickly.

"I have to…Addison can help us."

"How is that? Is she going to take us shopping?" She says.

Lexie has met Addison more than once and those two lock horns every time. They just will not admit that they are attracted to each other.

"Addison can help us Lex, just trust me." I say looking at Arizona.

Arizona's POV

Ok, I am starting to understand that everything I have been through in r the past year has been a dream, but I cannot pretend that I am not in love with Callie. Every time she touches me shivers run through me. I can't help but want to kiss her.

Ever since I woke up, they have been keeping her busy and away from me. I'm not sure why. All I want to do is talk to her. After I was given my last test for the day, they gave me something that made me really tired and I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up hours later to Callie calling my name. She helped me into a hoodie and gym pants. Even now as we ride down the dark highway, I try to stay awake, but I seem to be failing at that.

"Callie, this is not a game…"

"Addison, I promise I don't know what you ar…."

"A27-34-5556…"

"What did you just say Callie" I heard Addison ask.

"I didn't say that Arizona did."

Her brown eyes look at me, and I give her a soft smile.I was starting to get sleepy again.

"NO, don't go to sleep tell me that again, Arizona."

"A27-34-5556 Sierra Tango Alpha Romeo Kilo." I say.

"She is speaking gibberish. One of Starks nurses gave her something." I hear Lexie say.

"No, she's not that's the military alphabet…..I gave her that case number…..Callie, I need you to get her to my house as soon as possible. I will meet you there."

"Ok, Addison, see you soon." Callie responds.

"It will be ok." I say looking at her.

Everything became fuzzier as my eyes got heavy, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I guess Callie could see the distress I was in because before I realized it she had climbed into the back with me pulling out something that I didn't recognize and holding it to my face. I only had enough energy to turn my head away. My reaction was out of panic more than anything. I hoped that she understood that.

"It's ok, Arizona, this will help you breathe." She says.

She pulls me closer to her, and I start to relax. She puts the mask over my face. I could feel oxygen flowing into my nose whatever had been in that shot made my chest feel heavy.

"You have to talk to me. You can't go to sleep yet." She says.

I couldn't talk. Everything was moving really slow, and I was so tired. I took her hand and held it to my chest before I mumbled something and slipped into dream land.

**Hours later: Arizona's POV**

Oh god I feel like I got hit by a bus, every single inch of me hurts. The unwanted morning wood I have right now, well it hurts in a good way. I reached my hand out for Callie only to find that she wasn't there When I opened my eyes I remembered that it was all just a sick joke my brain played on me. I slowly sat up and looked around, the last thing I remember was Lexie saying that we were a few hours outside LA.I don't know why we were even headed to LA, but I am glad not to be in that hospital.

Sitting up on the side of the bed I go to stand when Callie walks into the room.

"Where are you going?" she asks quietly.

"The bathroom I have an issue I have to deal with." I say with a shy smile.

She gave a nod and she even blushed as she walked over to help me to the bathroom.

"I hate to ask this, but how are you going to handle that?" she asks smiling.

"I have no clue. I can sit to pee, because the only thing that comes out of my dick is sperm. I feel like someone beat me with a plastic bat so I can't jack off to deal with my hard on. You think you can help me run a bath? That should relax everything." I say once we reached the bathroom.

"Sure can."

Once I was done emptying my bladder, I soaked in the tub, after a good 10 minutes I felt the hot water starting to loosen up my muscles. I was now able to move fluidly, but everything still hurt. I found myself looking at the half open bathroom door expecting to see my love standing there naked and waiting for me. But it wasn't going to happen and I had to keep telling myself that. She didn't know me, so how could she love me?

Letting out a sigh, I started to wash my body, Once I was done I softly called out for Callie to be close by if I need her help.

"Addison is downstairs; she asked if you're ready to talk." She says.

Making our way slowly down stairs, I pause as Addison walks over to hug me. I looked over at Callie, but she looks away from me, but not before I could see the hurt in her eyes. I didn't understand what I did to cause that look.

"Callie…"

"We should talk about what is going on." Callie says pulling out a chair.

"Yes, well Stark has been using the hospitals that he works at as covers. He has been implementing them as his personal drug banks, since hospitals go through so many prescriptions a day it's easy to get away with it." Addison says.

"What does that have to do with me?" I ask.

"Because you are a special agent for the FBI, and we have been working on this for the past 3 years. Stark has been slipping through our fingers until Arizona got on the case.

"So you let her get into deep and beat over the head?" Lexie asks.

"I didn't let her do anything. How she got from Boston to Seattle we don't know. My guess would be that she was drugged. We aren't sure what happen she followed a lead to Boston. All this is a cover up Lexie, from what I guessed Stark wanted her close by for whatever reason

I stand up and make my way out the door that leads to the beach. This was all too much, I needed to get away. If my legs would have let me I would have just walked away from the house, but they hurt so bad I had to sit down in a beach chair.

"You ok?"

I look up to see Callie closing the door.

"No, yes…I don't know. All this…I don't remember any of this and you. You won't even look at me, and I don't know what I did." I say.

I feel like a teenage girl right now needing to know what I did wrong.

"Arizona, I don't know what to…..Look Addison and you were a couple. She told me that she didn't want you involved in this case, or anywhere near this case. Now, that you are here she has a chance at getting you back."

"I don't want that. I don't love her. I don't even know her…you're the one I want to be with. You're the one I know that I love."

Callie looks at me and smiles she moves over to sit next to me.

"I can't do that to my best friend, Arizona. I don't want to hurt her, but the more I fight it the stronger I want to be with you. You know things about me that only Addison knows, and she only knows that because they came across old photos that were taken of me before I was taken and videos of other kids that he molested. She was so upset at me for not telling her. It's not something I like to talk about I was lucky Arizona I was lucky that he didn't get to get his hands on me. I remember there were other kids" Callie says.

"Unlike what you said happen in your dream he was horrible he watched me in school at home. There was another woman she took care of me and yes she did take me back to my father, I'm not sure why she did but I'm happy that she did. But last I heard she took her life because she could not handle the horrible things she let happen. It's because of her that I had a chance to get the help and learn to handle the trauma and fear.

Addison, while she was upset at me for not telling her about that part of my life, has always been there. So what I feel for you right now feels wrong." She finished

Lexie's POV

I couldn't help but to watch Callie and Arizona from my spot at the kitchen table. Arizona looks at Callie like there was no other person in the world, but her. I could also see how hurt Addison was by this.

"You ok?" I ask her.

"I'll be fine, we were a thing and I always knew that she didn't love me. I did love her beyond friends with benefits. I just miss her. I thought she was dead and I would never see her again."

I looked at Addison and she looked away from me with a blush, or was that just my imagination. I have had a crush on Addison since the first time we met, last year. I just couldn't let her know that so I made things difficult between us so people wouldn't learn my true feelings for her.

"She would be happy with Callie, but first I have to clear up this mess that Stark has made." She says picking up her phone.

I look back outside at the two, Callie has a smile on her face as Arizona was talking to her about something and holding in her hand. I had to admit that they would make an amazing couple, and their children would be heart breakers.

Callie's POV

I caught Addison smiling at me from the French doors. I wondered what that was all about. It could be because the sun was starting to set and we have been sitting out here talking about nothing all day.

"So how do you feel about a date? I mean, I know that we can't do anything right now, but I would like to make you dinner and maybe we can order a movie." I ask looking down at my hands.

"I think that I would like that a lot." Arizona responds looking up from the shell that she was holding in her hand.

I stand up and hold out my hand to help her up. As we start to make our way back to the house I noticed that she is limping.

"Are you getting tight?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I've always had this limp. My brother's friend shot me in the thigh with a hand held crossbow once when we were all out hunting with his dad. That was before my dad died, and I thought he was my friend as well, had a limp ever since. It's just more noticeable when I'm tired or stiff like I am now." She says.

I smile at her. It wasn't that Arizona didn't remember anything from her life before the coma. She remembered things from her past and things that weren't common knowledge. Somehow I seemed to have fallen in love with her, and I didn't know a single thing about her.

" How does pizza and a hot bath with a massage sound?" I asked

"I can't say no to that."

Someone must have been thinking on the same wave length as Arizona and I, because there was a stack of pizza boxes on the counter. There were also several people that I didn't know standing around said kitchen counter.

"Arizona, thank god it's good to see you again." An older man said pulling her into a hug.

"Richard, it's nice to see you too….Alex how are you?" She asks a younger man who was hanging back from the group.

He looked like he wanted to cry, but was trying too hard to look tough.

"I'm going to go make a call." I say. Arizona reaches out to grab my hand and gives it a little squeeze before as I walk by her.

That little action put a smile on my face and made my heart flutter. As I made my way up stairs looking for Addison, so I could ask her if it was ok to Call Owen to check on whether I still had a job or not, I did not think I would run into her and Lexie making out like two teenagers.

"I knew there was a reason you tried to act as if you hated Addison." I say laughing when they jumped away from one another.

"You're so busted Lexie…I'm telling Meredith she owes me $100." I say smiling.

Lexie is a true friend. She has just proven that she will lay everything on the line for her friends, even if it means that she would lose her job and possibly go to prison.

"Callie, what are you up to?" Addison asks closing the door that they were standing in front of.

"I came to ask you if it was ok to call Derek or Owen to see if I still had a job." I ask.

I watched her hand on the door handle, it was twitching, and that was a clear sign that Addison was hiding something. For someone whose job it was to keep secrets and be sneaky she was horrible about keeping things from people she loves.

"I don't see why not everything has been taken care of back in Seattle. They have Stark and his little lackeys in custody" she says.

"Addison, what are you hiding?" I walk past her to open the door.

The room was done in soft pinks and yellows with a crib sitting in the far side of the room in front of large bay window. The rest of the room was done up like your classic nursery minus the baby.

"Addie?" I ask turning around to look at her.

"I was a few weeks pregnant when Arizona was sent out on this case. The pregnancy was a complete accident. She was always so scared of possible pregnancies, and took every precaution she could to prevent it with whoever she was sexual with. Even though she wasn't certain she could even get anyone pregnant, she never wanted to risk it. She had a horrible life growing up and did not want to subject a child to that type of life. ." She explains.

"Yeah, she told me that today, Are you telling me that…"

"Yes, the baby is Arizona's." Addison says as she looks down at the floor.

"Are you kidding me? You let her go out there alone and never told l her you were pregnant!"

"I didn't know."

"That's not the point, Addison! You could have called her back to be with her child."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Addison had a child by the woman I was falling head over heels in love with, and she did nothing to bring her back after discovering she was going to have Arizona's child.

"You could have told her at any point when she called to check in. That's not you, Addison." I say.

"That's right it's not me, it wasn't my idea to keep this from her. It came from higher up. I wanted to tell her, but we weren't together anymore. When we're together we were more like friends with benefits, than we were a couple. She was really nervous when she received this assignment so to take the edge of we got drunk and slept together without using protection." She explains looking down again.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"What?"

"The baby, where is she?" I ask again.

"Ava is with the nanny Violet right now, I dropped her off before you showed up." She says.

I look at Lexie, who looks just as guilty as Addison did. I took that to mean that at some point during the day Addison told her about Ava. I had to admit that it was a wonderful name and I was somewhat excited about meeting this little girl.

"You need to tell Arizona about this and soon." I say softly.

Arizona's POV: Later that night

I thought that our day was going great, but once Callie returned from making her call she seemed like she was right back where we started before we spent the day talking. I tried to get her to talk to me but she would only shake her head no and continue to watching TV. After a few hours of this I had had enough of this so I turned off the TV and turned to confront her.

"Someone better tell me why in the hell are you all not talking to me?" I ask.

Callie and Lexie look at Addison. I was starting to get pissed at all of them so I stood up, a little too quickly and became dizzy. Callie jumped up to keep me from falling.

"I'm ok." I say pulling away.

"God, Addison, tell her or I will." Callie says. .

"What are you not telling me?"

"You have a daughter." Addison says.

I almost didn't get what she said, because she said it so quietly.

"Say again?" I ask just to be sure I heard her correctly.

"You have a little girl. I was pregnant before you left." Addison explains.

I feel like my world was just flipped upside down. I turn to Callie doing my best fish out of water face. I felt like I couldn't breathe and the dizziness it hard before everything went black.

I don't know how long I was out this time, but when I awoke the sun was up. I could hear children playing outside on the beach. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. I got the feeling that this quiet should be enjoyed, because today was going to be very hard and long.

I was up staring out the window at the families on the beach when there was a soft knock on the door before Callie opened the door and looked in.

"Hey you're up good I need to talk to you." She says closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, my head is still fuzzy, but I'm good, well rested all things considered. What do you want to talk about?" I ask moving back over to the bed.

"Lexie and I have to head back to Seattle in an hour to face the music at work. I told them I wouldn't leave until I was sure you're ok." She says.

I smile at her. Reality Callie was so much different from fantasy dream Callie. Both make me want to make love to her until we pass out from exhaustion.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, if you want me to that is?"

"Oh my god, Callie, I don't want you to leave, but I know you have to go. This is your career we are talking about I couldn't ask you to not go. Of course I want you to come back." I say getting off the bed and moving over to her.

"Really? I just thought that you…."

I put my hand over her mouth to silence her and look her in the eyes.

"Callie, I want to be with you. This new situation changes nothing, well the except for the fact that we now know that I can produce children. I want to be with you."

Callie cups my face in both hands as she smiles at me. I was ready for her to just walk away and that would be the end of it. She had done so all day yesterday. This time she kisses me and what a kiss it was. I wanted to pull her back into bed with me.

She let out a moan and I had to stop myself when her moan hit my gut like lighting. I pull away so I could take a moment to get myself back under control.

"We have to stop before things get out of hand." I mumble.

"Yes, I should get to know you more before I fall willingly into your bed." Callie says.

That was something that I really want to happen right now, but it wasn't a good idea so I stepped away from her to put some space between us.

"Addison is going to bring Ava back from Violet's so you can meet her. Are you going to be ok?" Callie asks.

I really don't know how I feel about the fact I have a daughter, but I know I have to take on the responsibility. .

"How do you feel about that?" I ask sitting on the foot of the bed.

"How do I feel about what?"

"About me having a child? I ask.

Callie gave me a look like she was shocked that I even asked that question.

"It doesn't matter what I think about that Arizona, as long as you take care of your child." She says.

"Yes, your opinion matters to me, especially if we are going to date. You would need to be ok with this, because there will be dates, dinners, and all kinds of other things that will include Ava."

"You say that like you are so sure of this, of us…How can you be so sure?" She asks.

"Callie, the whole time I was being poked and scanned all everyone kept saying was that everything I had been through over the past year was a dream. That knowing you was impossible, maybe it is, but my love for you, everything I feel for you that's not fake, or impossible. There is no way a love like this could be a dream, if it was it would have faded away by now." I say placing her hand over my heart.

I could feel my heart thumping against my chest so I know she could too. Grabbing her hips I put my face on her stomach. I feel her arms wrap around my shoulders as she runs hands through my hair. I kiss her stomach and pull her closer to me.

"I want a family of my own, I always have. Growing up after my dad died, my mother was always telling me how much of a freak of nature I was. How I would never meet anyone that would ever want me because I wasn't a boy or a girl. That I was this monster that could never be happy and if I ever have kids they would be monsters just like me. I was scared of ever subject another child to what I went through, but I know now that I would never do that to my own children. I will always love and protect them. I want more kids. I love children, and I know I will love Ava just as much as any other child that I will have, but I want more children with you, and if not you then not at all." I say.

"Arizona, you are not a monster." Callie says kissing my head.

"And while I would love to have kids, I am still a virgin. We should talk more about all of this when the time comes."

That made me giggle and I nip playfully at her stomach she starts to laugh loudly and tries to pull away. I locked my arms around her and pull her back onto the bed as I start to tickle her. We roll around the bed laughing and tickling each other until Lexie walks in.

"Sorry to cut the party short, but we have to get on the road now before it gets too late." She says in her soft voice.

We both look at the clock and are shocked to see that we were playing around and talking for so long. I sit up as Callie stands from the bed running her hand through her hair to make it look more presentable before leaving the room.

I walk them out to the car noticing that Addison wasn't in the house.

"She told me to tell you that she was going to get Ava and would be back as soon as she can." Lexie explains.

"It was nice meeting you Arizona and I hope to see you really soon." She adds giving me a hug.

"You too, Lexie. I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble." I tell her.

"You be sure to call me when you get home ok." I tell Callie giving her a soft kiss.

"I will."

She kisses me again before getting into the car. I let out a sigh as I watch them pull out the driveway. That woman driving away was my life force, everything I ever looked for in real life and my fantasies. However, as much time that she needed I would give her. I would be more than willing to discuss anything she needed or wanted to speak to me about.

Callie's POV: Seattle two weeks later

The last two weeks since Lexie and I retuned to Seattle have been hell. I never get to see my roommate unless it's in the halls of Seattle Grace. Derek and Owen didn't like the fact that we made them look like complete asses in front of Stark no matter if he was as crooked as the letter 'Z', if not more so. After a day or so of considering the situation, and the part he played in Stark's scheme use the hospital and get rid of Arizona, Owen did finally let up.

Derek has seemed to have forgotten that as doctors we don't see black or white, money or poverty, or we aren't supposed to. We see the illness, broken bones, or just the people that need our skilled hands. He was so wrapped up in being part of Starks boys club, which had consisted of every major male department head in the hospital, that he was willing to overlook Stark's shit.

No matter how much or a good man he is, Derek could obviously be sucked into a bad situation if you stroked his ego the right way, and Stark knew just how to do that.

So I am taking the shitty end of the stick, working crazy hours, because Derek can't accept the fact that he made the mistake of following Stark and left Arizona's fate in his hands which almost resulted in her death. Not calling the actual cops like protocol dictates was the biggest fuck up he could have ever done, and so I have to take consequence of his actions. What bullshit.

I was lucky enough to get to speak with Arizona every night since I got back. We talk about everything. She sent me a picture of Ava and her, it was amazing. That little girl looks just like Arizona all except that she has Addison's red hair. I have even started to put my friendship with Addison back on track with crazy texts and jokes. I was really missing them.

Arizona had to go back to DC to be debriefed on what she knew about Stark. She told me that once all this was over she wasn't going back to the FBI. That she was done with that part of her life, but I wondered what she would do if she's no longer an FBI agent. Could she be happy just being a stay at home parent, or working a less dangerous or exciting job? We have talked about her job, and has she never given me the impression that she was unhappy with her job, but she hasn't given the impression that that she loves it as much as I love mine.

My phone starts to vibrate on my chest as I lay in bed in some random on call room.

"Do you know that in my dream Addison bought you a book store/café." She says. Arizona would always answer me with something that happened in her dream when she would first call me.

"Why did she do that? I mean, I really like books, but I don't think I like them that much."

"Because you were a teacher, but being an agoraphobic you couldn't handle the growing numbers in the classroom. Addison wanted to be sure that you had something to keep you busy during the day."

"I miss you. When do I get to see you again?" I ask rolling over on my side.

"Um, next Monday, I have to finish packing up what I have here and get everything together at the office." She says letting out a sigh.

I could hear the movement of sheets and I look over at the glowing blue numbers on the on call room clock. It was after 2:30 am so it had to be 5:30 there.

"What are you going to do when it comes to work?"

"Well, I want to be sure I am there for you, Ava, and our future children which means law enforcement is pretty much out of the picture. So I'm not really sure." She says giggling.

Whenever Arizona talks about me having her babies I can't help but think about my tummy growing daily as the baby grows inside me.

"You really are set on me having your babies." I say.

"Oh yes, just think about us going to the appointments and telling Ava that she's going to be a big sister. The baby showers and getting to see and hear the heart beat for the first time, or seeing just how much they look like you. "

"They will look like you too Arizona." I say smiling.

"Yeah, they may get my dimples, but you have dark hair and dark eyes and you know that is dominant over my blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Yeah, you are right."

I couldn't stop the giggle that fell from my lips.

"And just think of the fun we would have making the baby." She says her voice dropping an octave.

Over the past weeks we have become more flirtatious and I love it.

"Arizona, please don't do that. It's getting so hard to be without you." I say with a grunt.

"Well, we can talk all about it when I get there." She says.

I open my mouth to ask her if she has found a place when my pager starts to go off.

"Damn it." I hiss.

"Callie you really can't keep doing this." She says as I start to put my scrubs back on.

"It's my job Arizona."I say standing.

"I know it's your job Callie, but Derek is just being an asshole. He shouldn't be taking his poor choices out on you." Arizona responds.

I know she's right. I haven't slept at home since I got back from LA. Even Owen agrees that Derek is taking this too far, but when people are in need my help far or not I'm going to be there.

"Go save lives Calliope, I will talk to you soon."

I could hear the smile in her voice so I knew she wasn't mad.

"Talk to you soon Arizona, have a good day."

Arizona's POV

I have never been so glad to return a place where people wanted me dead, but I needed to be near Callie. So here I was walking around a wonderful single story four bedroom 4.5 bath ranch style home .The yard was perfect for Ava and soon to be babies, the kitchen was massive with top of the line appliances. This house is perfect for me and big enough for Callie to move in, if she wanted to later down the road.

"What do you think Ava, does it look like this could be home?" I ask bouncing her on my hip.

Ava smiles and giggles at me as I start to kiss her cubby neck. I look around as the realtor holds out the keys to me.

"Welcome home Miss Robbins. I hope you and your little girl enjoy your new place." She says smiling at Ava.

"Thank you."

Now, it was time to start moving my life into this massive house. I didn't own enough to fill this house, but it didn't hurt to go shopping. I did some before even leaving DC, the truck sat close by waiting for me to call.

It was around 4pm when I took time out of putting Ava's crib together to call Callie.

"Hello, Arizona." Callie says.

"Hey babe, where are you it's really quiet there is it a slow day?" I ask looking in on Ava, who had been watching me, put the final touches on her crib.

"It's never a slow day when you're a doctor, and if it is you never say so or you will jinx it. I wouldn't know either way, because I just woke from a nap. Owen finally ripped Derek a new one about giving Lexie and me a hard time. I'm off for the next 3 days unless I'm needed."

I let out a sigh. Callie has been working nonstop since leaving me in LA I was starting to worry .

"So you are at home?"

"Yes, trying to think of something to do for the night." She says.

"How about having pizza with Ava and me before watching a few movies?" I ask almost shyly.

I heard her gasp.

"You're here in Seattle?" she asks.

"Yes, I am here. I would really like it if the first person to see my new place was you."

"Where are you? I'm coming right now?"

I gave her the address and she promised to see me in two hours.

"Why two hours?" I ask.

"Because I have to find you two a house warming gift and it has to be perfect." She explains.

After letting her go I started to panic a little as I wonder what she will think about the house. Then with that thought I start to think about all the what ifs that could pop up, tonight was going to be the first time that I get to be alone with her. Really alone with her, without having another adult in the next room.

I start to make the homemade pizza that I had be craving since I woke up. I had just placed the two pizzas in the oven when the doorbell rang. I look over at the clock. Walking to the door I could see Callie through the glass in the door.

"That was only just under an hour." I say.

She leans in and kisses me before walking in.

"Oh wow this place is really nice and open on the inside." She says looking around.

Ever since waking up I found it hard to be in a house or apartment that had too many walls. It made me feel claustrophobic.

"You know this house?"

"Yes, it was one of many houses that I looked at when I first moved here. I fell in love with it, but the yard was the big deal breaker for me. I don't do lawns, and I wasn't going to pay someone to do it for me. I don't want to place my responsibility on someone else." She says.

"That's their job, sweetie." I tell her as I watch her look around.

"That's true."

I moved over to her and pull her into my arms as I kiss her. The feel of her in my arms was enough to make the two weeks' worth of stress melt away. Her arms wrap around me as she kisses my forehead.

"What is that smell? It smells like heaven." Callie asks.

"I thought I would make homemade pizza for us. Well, it's not completely homemade, because I don't know how to make the dough from scratch. " I say with a little smile.

"You know I love to cook just as much as I love to dance. As a Latina those two are a must." She says.

I can't keep my eyes from drifting to her hips as she moves around the kitchen. I instantly regret that action, because I was reminded that I chose to wear my normal 'I'm a woman underwear' instead of my boxer briefs, and I was starting to feel the male part of me enjoying what I was looking at.

"So um, do you want to officially meet Ava?" I say clearing my throat.

I was trying hard to control myself, and it surprised me how difficult it was. I never had this problem before, but then again that could be, because I want never in love with any of the women I went after before.

"Yes, I do if it's ok. Can I get her ready for bed?"

I watch as Callie gives Ava her dinner and then washes and dresses her for bed, all the while talking to her in Spanish. It was a site to behold. Gone were the black heels that Callie wore when she showed up on my door step. Her sleeves rolled up and her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Ava's head rested on her shoulder with her blue eyes closing slowly as Callie walks back and forth across the open living room singing softly to her.

"She's sleeping I'm going to put her to bed." Callie says.

I gave her a soft smile and watched as she walked out of the room. That was a view I could never get sick of.

Callie's POV

Ava is such a cute and amazing child, but then again all babies are cute. Ava looks a lot like Arizona when she sleeps. I should know, I spent 14 months watching her sleep. Giving one last look at Ava I slip out the room.

"Arizona, can I ask you something personal, well a few things personal?"

Arizona put a plate on the table.

"Sure." She moves over and takes my hand to pull me to the table.

"First, I have seen you naked. I couldn't help, but do some research on you, well not you, but intersexuality. And more so now that I know that you can have kids. I don't know why I'm saying all this. All I want to know is if it hurts. I mean I know It will hurt but it really depends on the size ." I ask.

Arizona stops moving as she lowers herself into the chair.

"What do you mean?" She asks as she is sitting down.

"Sex…I never had sex before remember and I guess I'm asking how big you are ." I say pretending that I was focused on my pizza.

"Well honestly, I don't know. When I slept with other women I was always…"

She pauses and looks down like she is ashamed of what she just said.

"Arizona, I know you slept with other women. . ."

"Addison was the only woman that I have slept with without my clothes on. The others I always took them to some back room or bathroom. I was always dressed so they just thought it was a strap on. My point is I wouldn't know, they were women that had healthy sex lives so my size was never a question and I never bothered to find out."

She finally took a bite of her pizza.

"I mean, I am somewhat a virgin." She says.

"Really?" I looked up at her.

"Yes really, I may have slept with other women and Addison, but I never let anyone in me. At least not outside the dreams I had about you." She says.

I think my eyes may have popped out my head, because she starts to laugh.

"I think in the back of my mind I was saving that for someone special."

I knew right away she was taking about me. Her eyes never changed when she looked at me. God, was it possible to fall in love with someone just by looking at them?

I pushed away from the table and stand abruptly making her jump. I start to pace around the room. I don't know why the thought of being in love is scary, but I am so in love with her and I haven't even seen her in weeks. We have spent many hours talking about everything that one could want to talk about on the phone. She told me about her family and I told her about mine. She was shocked that I still had my great grandparents, when in her dreams I didn't.

The brain is a very unique organ that we may never know all the answers to. Right now, my brain is screaming at me to kiss her.

"Can you just kiss me?" I ask.

"What?"

"I'm tired of thinking, all my life I thought about everything that I have done. Right now, I'm thinking about kissing you and I need you to kiss me before I mentally talk myself out of it." I say.

Arizona jumps up and before I know it her lips is on mine. It was like kissing your first crush for the first time. I had two first kisses and none could compare to this, no kiss I ever had could compare to this, or her.

I felt myself walking back, pulling her along with me until we tumbled onto the couch. It felt like I couldn't get close enough to her so when her lips started to move down my neck I started to run my hands under her shirt.

"God, don't stop Arizona."

She grunted when my nails dug into her skin as I started to pull her shirt off.

"Fuck." Arizona says slipping out of her shirt

She sits up on her knees to look at me. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

"You are so beautiful." She says.

I was never a fan of people ripping shirts open, but with one quick motion my shirt flies open without me even noticing, maybe it was because I was too busy watching her ample breast rise and fall in her royal blue bra as she took in deep breaths .

I pull her back down on top of me and start to kiss her again as I feel her hands move down my sides to my legs as she wraps them around her hips.

"Oh my god." I moan when I feel her against me.

The way she was grinding against me was nothing I could duplicate at home by myself. It didn't take much for me to get into the swing of things and start to move my hips in time with hers. After a few long minutes of making out like it was the only thing keeping us alive I start to feel an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach and I push her away.

"What's wrong?" She ask me looking down at me.

"I don't know something is wrong. I never felt this before, this feeling in my stomach."

Arizona smiles at me and sits back as she pulls me up until I am straddling her hips. She moves us around until her back was against the back of the couch. She runs her hands through my hair and for the longest time all she did was look at me.

"Callie, nothing is wrong at all. That is normal, you were about to have an orgasm is all." She says smiling.

I thought about it. Sure I am no stranger to pleasuring myself, but I never felt anything like that before.

"What about you? How did you feel?" I ask softly.

Arizona looks at me with such lust in her eyes. As her eyes locked on mine she reaches down to unbuckle her belt. Once her jeans are unbuttoned and unzipped, she grabs my hand and pushes it inside.

"Oh wow….It's like a wet rock"

Way to go, Callie! That's the best you can come up with?

"Well I…."

I cut her off by starting to rub my fingers through the wetness that was under her dick.

"Noooo! Don't do that, I want to be your first more than anything in the world. I just do not want it to happen on my couch surrounded by unpacked boxes." Arizona says pulling my hand out.

Arizona's POV: August

Oh good god It's been forever since Callie and I talked about being intimate. We have fooled around and to be honest she has become quite a cock tease. I hate that phrase Further, I hate using that phrase, but that's what she has learned to do. I wonder who even taught her to even think about doing that.

I landed a job at the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives not long after I got settled. Callie wasn't happy about it at all after I told her I wasn't going to do anymore away missions. After assuring her that it was a desk job only and she calmed down. I don't think I know how to do anything other than Federal work, and I love it.

Walking through SG hospital I was on my way to find Callie so we could go home, she had been watching Ava for me, but she got called in so she had to take her to the daycare.

"Hey you must be Arizona."

I look over my shoulder to see Mark walking over. I haven't met him personally, but I knew him well from what Callie has told me. He was nothing like the Mark in my dream, but he looked just the same.

"Yes, I am and you are Mark Sloan. Callie has told me about you." I say holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Well I do have a reputation to up hold." He says.

"Is that so?"

I turn my body to him so he could see the glock 22 on my hip next to my badge. I didn't have to carry a gun but for me I have learned that my federal job seems to get me in trouble, so I carry a gun everywhere when working. Since I never leave my gun in the car I had to keep my badge on me when I entered the hospital.

Mark's blue eyes went right to my hip and I could see him swallow.

"So um, you're looking for Callie?" He asks.

"Yes, I am."

I give him a big dimpled smile something that most people are fearful of when they see that and the gun.

She's on the 4th floor. A little boy fell and broke his arm." He says.

"Thank you."

I started to walk up the nearby stairs, I was not a fan of this Mark he was full of himself. He was still trying to go after Callie when it was clear that we are together. We haven't been together sexually, but she called me her girlfriend and she is mine.

When I reached the 4th floor I saw Callie standing at the nurses' station talking to who I can only assume are the little boy's mother and father. She had the biggest smile on her face, the kind of smile that told you she loved her job. I was standing there with a goofy smile on my face when she looked up at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks walking up.

"I came to take my girls out for dinner."

"Oh we can't" she says.

"We can't?"

"No, Addison is coming to get Ava. Lexie and she are going to have her all weekend, so we have the weekend together." She says.

It was my birthday weekend, but I didn't mind it to terribly that Ava would not be with me for it. Every weekend that Callie has been off work Ava has been with me. She is at an age where it is easy to split her between my place and Addison's. Although Addison did have to move from LA so we can do that without too much of a hassle and I have to say so far it is working great.

"Well, I love that idea very much, so my place or yours?" I ask.

"Yours." She says.

It didn't take long for us to get back to my place, but when we did I was shocked at what was there. A trail of candles in glasses went from the door to the French doors leading out to the back yard.

"Callie, what's this?" I ask smiling.

"This is for your birthday. I know we said we would celebrate tomorrow, but I wanted to do this now. Since tomorrow is going to be all of us as a family." Callie says taking my jacket.

She took my hand and led me to the back yard where a canopy covered gazebo and lit fire pit waited for us. I walked over and ran my hand over the red silk canopy

"Callie, this wasn't here this morning." I say turning around.

I gasped when I saw her down on her knee holding a ring.

"I know this may be too soon. If it is, then I can wait until you are ready, but I am ready for the next step Arizona. I'm ready to be with you in every way possible, because I love you. You have been there for me, willing to answer anything that I had to ask, and to hold my hand through the best and worst of times. Growing up, my father told me to never give myself to anyone unless I was 100% sure that I wanted to be with person for the rest of my life. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I want you to have every part of me. That is why I want to ask you to marry me."

I was shocked. I never thought I would get married, or that I was going to literally marry the woman of my dreams. I walk over and pull her up to kiss her.

"Yes, Calliope Torres, I will marry you." I say.


End file.
